Ravenclaws
by Poisonsnake23
Summary: Lopez Prince is a Ravenclaw who gets lost in his books much to often to be healthy. One day he find himself being called down to his father and on his way back he runs into a strangly kind gryffindor who smells like fresh rain and whose eyes remind him of his old home. (HP/OMC - slash - wip - possible mpreg - suggestions welcome)
1. to be a ravenclaw

So, this is a Harry/Omc and I plan to finish it. It will be awesome (or something). I'm great at writing romance (I really suck at romance). Please enjoy and reviews would be awesome.

Also I am taking suggestions and I don't own Harry Potter. Possible MPREG

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ravenclaws. People call them stuck up, smart asses who never get their heads out of their books. Well that's what the Gryffindors and Slytherins have surmised, but they haven't seen the outburst of outrage, or the fits they through, or the way they sometimes walk around looking like zombies because, no, thank you they haven't slept, they were busy reading an advanced book on runes and arthimancy and how when joined they can create magnificent shows of light that could possibly bring about a new spell from thin air, or even time travel. And yes, they really should have used the time to study for that subject they hate and are failing at.

Because the truth is only those who never actually pay attention would think that Ravenclaws are stuck up and have a permanent stick up their ass. Ravenclaws also have rules, they have library rotations and they aren't allowed to take house books outside of the dormitory. And Professor Filtwik has rules set in place so you are only able to miss three meals a week and you must have at least five hours outside of the castle every week.

Because maybe Ravenclaws never get their heads out of books and they tend to forgot simple things, like food, and hygiene. But no one ever really notices.

One student, a Mr. Lopez Prince, followed these stereo types well. He was currently a sixth year and had attended Hogwarts for 2 years, a Ravenclaw by heart and by mind. His trunk was larger than normal and close to exploding with the amount of expansion spells cast on it, and when people would question him on as he hauled it up the school gates very year, or simply across the room, he would merely ask, where do you keep all your books?

His roommates often got irritated by his bouncy attitude and how he stayed up till all hours of the morning reading. He was also always open for debates, so much so that it often annoyed the Ravenclaws, who loved debating as it was. Professor Filtwik often found him curled up under a tree somewhere or tucked away behind some chairs or tapestry, and with a kind smile he would remind the boy of breakfast, or dinner, or lunch. His dorm mates often had to wake him up in the morning or remind him to brush his teeth.

Everyone in the house considered him their little brother and that was cool. He was okay with that, not that he really noticed much. He was too hidden behind his book, or writing something up, or even drawing runes with a look of extreme concentration on his face. Bubbly and bouncy, he never really noticed the amused and endearing looks thrown his way.

It was the second week back and Lopez, a book by his side that he had been dying to read, had been summoned by his father. He wasn't really sure what the man wanted, but he suspected his brother would be there, glaring at a cauldron and complaining about his fiancé or about his mother or Quidditch, which held little interest for the nerdy Ravenclaw. I idea of flying around in the air to catch a ball and nock other players from there brooms seemed rather barbaric to him, it was so much easier to spend the time reading anyway. However, he had yet to miss a game of his brothers, no matter what he thought on the subject.

He skipped happily down through the dungeons until he reached his father's office, a large smile still on his face. He walked through the door, careful not to harm his book, and closed the it behind him only to find his blonde brother, Draco Malfoy, leaning against a bench and glaring at a cauldron, just as he had suspected.

"Hey Draco!" He chirped, his voice void of the English accent very other member of his family had, replaced by the light yet firm Australian one he had gained through years of hiding.

Draco's scowl turned to a small smile as he spotted his adorable younger half-brother. "Lopez," he breathed. Slowly he stood and moved towards the Ravenclaw, wrapping an arm around him in a hello hug. "How have you been brother?"

"I've been great! I've got a new book!" Lopez bounced up onto his toes, smiling up at him, and ignoring the annoyance that cropped up at the fact that he was inferior in height.

Draco chuckled, "of course you have, what's it about this time?" He asked as he turned away, walking to his previous leaning spot, the smile still lining his lips.

The Ravenclaw followed happily, quickly going on to explain how his new book was on the theory of creation of spells and how magic flowed and worked in the universe, falling into the chair opposite the teachers. He stared wide eyed at the Slytherin as he spoke, excitement filling his voice at the prospect of learnings something new.

For Draco's part, he really only hummed occasionally, letting the younger one ramble on until Severus arrived. "Oh, what does dad want anyway?"

Ahh, he seemed he had remembered they were here for a reason. "I'm not really sure. But Severus said father is going be here as well," and a contemplative look came over Lopez's face.

"Okay," he chirped in response before pulling his book out and waiting. Although it wasn't a very long wait he did seem to become entranced in the book, his eyes glazing over as he flicked through page after page. When the potions professor arrived, the Malfoy lord by his side, they both smiled endearingly at their child before moving so Severus was sitting in his seat and Lucius was leaning in a similar manor to his son, except closer to his love.

They watched for a few seconds as their presence went undetected, before Lucius, smile still in place spoke. "Lopez," black eyes flickered up from the book and a great smile encompassed his regal features as he leapt from his seat to tackle his father in a hug.

"Father," he cried before his eyes found Severus and he too tackled the man, "dad."

"It's good to see you too Lopez," the potions master said, despite seeing him every day for classes. It wasn't common knowledge that they were father and son so they couldn't great each other as they did during class.

It took a few seconds but the sixth year finally found himself seated again, Draco chuckling in the background as he chimed in, "good evening father, Severus," with a bowl of his regal head.

They nodded back both smiling pleasantly before getting back to business. "Now, we called you here today to tell you something that couldn't quite be revealed through the mail," Severus began. "Lucius," and here he paused, his lover stepping forward to grab his hand, "and Narcissa have decided to get a divorce. Which means we can finally get married."

Draco smiled even brighter while Lopez leapt for joy. His fathers were finally getting married, he smiled so much his cheeks hurt but he couldn't help it. He was so happy. And now that he looked closer he could indeed see a ring on his dad's finger.

The newly engaged couple smiled at each other before they directed their attention back onto the two brothers. "There's something more," the Malfoy lord said, his voice filled with a gentle excitement. He cupped at hand to his very flat stomach and grinned. "I'm with child," it was said softly, gently and the two sons felt tears gather at their eyes.

"I'm so happy for you father, Severus," Draco spoke, walking around the table to bring his father into a hug.

It seemed Lopez was stunned, his mouth hanging open and eyebrows drawn. Before finally that winning smile broke across his face. "Yay!" He yelled clapping his hands. "We're going to have another sibling and this time it won't be in secret!"

He didn't mind the fact he had to be rushed away, he had understood the situation. With Voldemort and the war and everyone wanting to hurt the Malfoy family for being death eaters, it was expected. He had gotten the love he wanted, al be it, he had grown up in a different place, with different people and a different school. He had understood from very young why he couldn't take either of his father's names, and he had smiled upon learning of his heir ship.

The young Prince was just glad his sibling, sister or brother, he didn't know yet, would be able to be raised by the two of them, Draco and himself getting to see the whole thing.

Oh, and of course he had to research baby safe spells immediately. Or maybe just a rune on clothing to alert them of any danger the young magical may come upon. His mind kicked into overdrive as he pondered in the possibility of feeding the child a potion to monitor the internal organs, and it was only the gentle laying of a hand on his shoulder that broke his concentration.

He looked up into the black eyes of his dad, mirror images of his own. "I think it's time you went to bed," the black eyes flickered up to Draco's relaxed form, "both of you. I know for a fact you don't have class tomorrow, but you," here he once more looked to his son, "don't look like you have had much sleep."

"Well… I may have stayed up reading astronomy and magical particles in space. It was so interesting I mean, we can just create anything here, or transform one thing from another, which is so astounding. There are no laws or regulations that magic follows, and therefore it's unknown whether it would work in space or not. Because the level of particle strength and the thinner stretch energy, which leads me to wonder if magic would work in or around a black whole. But then I-?" A finger was placed over his lips and he stared up at his dad, a confused sound leaving his lips.

Of course he hadn't realised he had begun speaking faster and fast and that, although it did sound interesting, the only one that shared his passion for knowledge, unchanged able magic laws of the Universe, and the universe in general was, well, probably a Ravenclaw, somewhere. But none of his family really did.

Of course they never really stopped him, they found it ever amusing and adorable when he rambled as he had just done, his eyes wide and alight with wonder. Slowly Draco directed his younger and adorable brother out of the room, a hand on his shoulder. The two saying goodbye to their fathers as the heavy dungeon door closed behind them.

They began talking about something, maybe, but then maybe it was nothing, or just ranting, they never really knew, but by the time they had reached the point where they went in different directions they were on the topic of Luna, a friend of Lopez's although they rarely talked outside of the common. And even if there talks usually consisted more of heated debates on magical creatures, not their existence so much as their magic soul and where they got it from.

The particular debate they were discussing was if magical creatures could produce squibs, and if so what would they appear as, would a dragon not be able to breath fire or would it effect more than that. However, they had to separate and with a short hug they disappeared in different directions, both seeking their warm beds on the cold autumn night.

It seemed it wasn't meant to be, for as Lopez headed up to the fifth floor, his head down in his book as he pondered on the existence of magic and where it stemmed from, he was hit by a large, human sized, invisible being. He grunted, his book falling from his hands and his but landing on the ground. His stomach hurt slightly from where a sharp point had hit him, an elbow maybe. But he didn't really care, all he knew was that his book was gone, the book he had painstakingly spent all summer looking for and had worked for two months because, well, he didn't want his fathers to pay for it. Paying for it himself meant it was really his, meant he owned it, and although it had taken forever, finally holding it in his hands had been worth it.

But, it was gone, he couldn't see it anywhere. It had slipped from his hands when he had fallen and now it was just gone. He felt like crying, the tears bursting to his eyes but he held on, he would just have to find it, or make the person he had bumped into pay for it. Just as he had this through the invisible force that knocked him to the ground uncovered itself, taking the form of a teen with bright green eyes and messy black hair that was like a bird's nest on his head.

The boy, who Lopez thought seemed slightly familiar, opened his mouth to apologise, his hands reaching forwards as he said sorry. "Sorry, sorry," he leaned forward again, "Are you okay?"

The Ravenclaw moved out of his reach, still looking around frantically for the book. He stood, his hands soothing down his rumbled robes automatically as he moved around in a circle, looking every way for the precious item. The other taller teen watching in confused silence. Finally, the pair of dark black eyes landed on bird nest boy again. "What are you doing?" The boy spoke and Lopez growled, why was he out this late at night. If he hadn't been out then he would still be ready, still have his book.

"I'm looking for my book." And the teen gained a rather bemused look on his face, however it just angered Lopez, and then that anger, a feeling of utter lost and regret, morphed into sadness, because it was gone, it was gone and he couldn't find it.

Slowly his wide eyes drooped, his eye brows lowering and his lips sliding to the ground at the same times as the tears broke through. His hands met his eyes as water poured silently down his face, trying desperately to wipe away the tears as he gave into the desperation.

The other boy began freaking, reaching forward his eyes wide. "Um… are you okay? What's wrong?"

"My-My book," he mumbled in response, "it's gone."

"Your book," and it seemed he had finally realised what was happening. Quickly he looked around, anyway to stop the tears. Looking around slightly he saw a small skin covered book about two metres away, hidden by the shadows. He dove towards it, bringing it to the teens attention by literally shoving it under his face, a small awkward smile on his face as he tried to figure out what to do.

Lopez plucked the book from the hands, slightly larger than his own and slightly darker, and hugged it to his chest, relief washing over him. He looked up into the emerald green eyes and threw himself at the other teen, wrapping him in a thank you hug. So maybe it was the others fault for making him drop his book, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve a thankyou hug. Under his hands, the Ravenclaw felt the boy tense up.

Tears still on his face he backed off, smiling and pushing a strand of curly blonde hair out of his running eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much." He bubbled smiling brightly. Then he blinked, tilting his head to the side, huh, he finally realised he didn't know this guy's name. "Who are you?"

The other teen blinked too, confused by something by Lopez had no idea what. "You… You don't know who I am?"

Again Lopez blinked, "No… Should I?" Should he? Sure he seemed slightly familiar, but… no, Lopez had no idea.

A large smile lit the boy's face, "No, its… merlin, my name is Harry," And he seemed so relieved. A hand was held out, smile still in place. "Seventh year Gryffindor," he chuckled, "It's nice to meet you. Hell it's great to meet you!"

Lopez grabbed the hand back, holding his other hand to his chest, chandelling his book protectively. He returned the smile just as large, "I'm Lopez Prince, sixth year Ravenclaw." He cocked his head to the side, "Nice to meet you too?" He wasn't really sure why it was "great" to meet him but he went along with it. AS he always did.

"So what are you doing out so late?" Harry asked, a cloak made of some kind of silvery material under his arm.

"Oh, I was speaking with professor Snape," he replied cheerfully, "I was just heading back to my dorm."

A confused and yet irritated look crossed his face, "Oh Snape, what did he want?"

Lopez ignored the look on the Gryfs face in favour of heading back towards the stairs that lead to the fifth floor, slightly surprised to find his new friend following. "Oh, just something to do with my parents." Because he knew that dad preferred not to let people know of their connection, of the ridicule it would cause Lopez.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," a toothy smile pulled tightly at his high cheekbones, "I'm gonna have another sibling!" He said happily and Harry smiled back at him.

"That's good," they had just finished walking up from the third to the fourth floor, when they were hit by a strong gust of cold air, Lopez shivering in his light clothes. "Are you cold?" The older wizard asked, concerned.

"I'm alright, it's just that my clothes are rather light," and he hadn't even finished saying those words that the other was pulling off his thick jacket and offering it to the Ravenclaw. Slowly he took the jacket, unsure. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"It's cool mate, I'm fine," and slowly he sunk into the warm, oh so warm, jacket, the material smelling of fresh grass and forest and it smelt amazing. The inside was lined with a thin piece of fur, and it was so decidedly fluffy that he couldn't help let out a small mew of happiness, prompting a laugh from the taller boy.

Ignoring the laugh, he turned his attention to the shiny material that the other boy held under his arm, a translucent cloak of something, perhaps that's what had hidden him. That reminded him actually, "what are you doing out at this time of night?" He asked.

Harry let out a nervous chuckle, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "I was sneaking down to the kitchens to get something to eat."

Lopez hummed, that made sense. "Did you miss the feast?"

"Kinda," the Ravenclaw blinked, what? "Well I went down to the feast but one of my friends spilt a potion on my plate and I couldn't eat much."

Oh, that made much more sense. And then the conversation tapered off into silence as they walked, simply enjoying the others company. It was as they reached the fifth floor, nearing the entrance to the common room that the Gryffindor decided to break their comfortable air.

"I'm sorry to intrude but where are you from, I can't really tell from you accent?"

"Oh, I was born in England but I was raised in Australia," Lopez admitted easily, not even really looking at the other.

"Why?" And he did indeed seem very confused.

"The war," and upon seeing the uncomprehending look, "sure Voldemort was gone but they knew he would rise again." Lopez didn't really understand why he was so comfortable around the other but didn't really care. Maybe because he wanted someone he could actually talk to about these things. Maybe because the boy was really handsome.

Harry opened his mouth to say something else, when other voices met their ears, "look, what are we even meant to do if we catch someone out of bed. Send them back, deduct points, I just don't get it?"

It seemed the two shared a single thought together, hide.

And that was how they ended up sharing the same breathing room inside a very tiny alcove behind an old tapestry, hiding from the newly appointed seventh year Ravenclaw prefects. Lopez with his head buried in the others chest and Harry with his arms braced on the wall that the younger was leaning against.

They waited silently, holding their breaths as the people walked past, neither of them could afford to get caught, and it was only after the footsteps faded and the voices went silent that the two realised what kind of position they were in. Lopez slowly loosened the hold he had on the others shirt, but he couldn't help it as he leant forward to smell him. Oh and what a wonderful smell.

Harry tensed as he felt the younger lean closer. "You smell amazing," He murmured before leaning back and smiling up at the Gryf.

He watched, confused as the taller lit up like a lamp. Had he said something wrong? He didn't think he had, after all he had just told the truth. But he did often say the wrong thing, and it would lead to accidents, to explosions and there was that one time in second year where he caused a brawl between the seventh years, and then in third when he got a professor fired.

Slowly he looked down again, sad, because yes, he must have said the wrong thing. "Sorry, I say the wrong thing a lot." He would have moved away, but the wall was already at his back, so instead he backed up just enough to put about 1 cm of air between them.

But as he was looking down he missed the look of concern that flashed across the others face, two gentle hands lowering to his shoulders. "Hey, you said nothing wrong," and it was said so gently, "it's just… I'm not used to being this close to people. And no one's ever told me I smell nice." He took a deep breath here and Lopez chanced a look up, staring into the kind, kind face that belied just how awkward he was. "I'm flattered really," and he smiled and something inside the Lopez glowed brightly.

Slowly, they left the alcove, pulling themselves out, Harry awkwardly and Lopez with a beaming smile. They walked in silence the rest of the way and when they finally reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw dwellings Lopez turned to Harry. "I hope we become good friends!" he said happily.

The other smiled, "It was great to meet you, and I to hope we become good friends."

And with no more words they pattered, both seeking the sanctuary of their beds until the sunrise tomorrow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It wasn't till the next morning, when one of the other Ravenclaws, Simon Storth, kindly nudged him from his sleep, that he realised he still had the kind Gryffindors jacket. Where he had been curled up into little ball with the muggle coat not his own acting as his blanket and his book hugged tight to his chest, did he wake to find the very comfortable jacket not familiar.

Lopez had always had a problem with waking slowly, his feet dragging behind him as he walked to the bathroom to do his business, and as he eyed the piece of clothing through his dark tired eyes, he couldn't really comprehend who it belonged to. He only knew it was warm and fluffy and it was freezing cold.

"Come on Lo, you need to get down to the great hall for breakfast." He looked away from the fluffy loveliness to eye the man that had pulled him from his sleep. Brown short hair and brown small eyes and tall, oh so tall. Why was everyone so tall.

"Big mean tall person," he grumbled under his breath, not even registering what he was doing as he pulled the soft warm jacket to his nose and inhaled deeply, loving the smell of freshly cut grass and earth and something else that just made him feel refreshed. It also made him think of a pair of beautiful green eyes that were identical to the eucalyptus leaves that he had loved back in Australia.

But then Simon chuckled, and Lopez glared before sighing, because, yes, despite it being a Sunday, he realised he had to get up and face the treacherous beast that walked the halls with him, otherwise known as students. At least since it was the weekend he could escape the noise and hide out under his favourite reading tree next to the lake.

First he had to have breakfast, and a shower, yeah, a shower would probably be good. So slowly he wandered into one of the three showers allocated for his year and gender group and just let cold water wake him.

He wasn't in there long, and soon, with three books and the warm nice smelly jacket on his back, he made his way to the great hall, stealing a piece of toast and eating it quickly. When he was done he found himself staring out at the court yard and the rain, cold, wet, lovely rain. The pitter patter of falling rain echoed in the castle and even those others hid from the open windows and wouldn't dare to go into it, Lopez found himself rejoicing. How he loved the rain.

He shivered before casting a waterproof charm on the borrowed jacket, he would need to give it back of course, and a waterproof charm on his books, then with a flick of his wrist he used an old spell to create a half bubble over the top of him that the rain would slide right off of. Similar to an umbrella except he wouldn't have to hold on to it.

And so he walked through the rain in a swift easy glide, the sound of water splashing calming him as he moved to his favourite tree by the side of the black lake. The tree, a great, gentle thing had many leaves with witch to provide shelter and the large trunk hid anybody when sitting facing the lake. It was Lopez's favourite spot, where he conjured a large pile of soft fluffy pillows, and spread the umbrella like charm to cover his sitting space, few knew about and it was the best place to get away from everything. To read during the rain and just rest when you wanted no one to find you.

It was his favourite spot and as he located it he conjured the pillows, spread the charm, and dived right into the large pile of fluffiness, his books occupying his mind as he sat and stared at the wild that was Hogwarts.

He didn't know how long he sat there, cocooned by pillows and consuming page after page, but it was late in the day when he was disrupted, a thump coming from the opposite side of the tree and breaking his train of thought. Slowly he crept around the trunk, eyes alight with curiosity, for it was still raining, the water akin to bullets on the skin, and he knew that few animals would venture so close to the black lake with such a treat upon them. However, his eyes widened in surprise when he caught sight of the figure laying almost dead against the tree, drowning in water, for it was a teen with messy black and sickly pale skin.

His curiosity peaked when he got a good look at the face though, for it wasn't just any old teen that had wondered into his space, but a Gryffindor with high cheek bones and emerald green eyes, a handsome one, the same one he had seen the night before. He blinked, what was Harry, the kind Gryffindor, doing soaked to the bone by his tree.

Slowly he reached down to poke the boy in the face, blinking once more when the head shot up, a confused and yet weary frown on the other boys face. Slowly, upon seeing the face staring down on him, the frown morphed into a small relieved smile. The smile made Lopezes heart beat just a little bit faster. Such a beautiful smile.

"Hello," he said, his voice worn and his face tired.

"Hello Harry," Lopez smiled winningly before tilting his head and asking, "Why are you so wet?"

"Why are you so dry?" Harry asked in return.

"Well I used a spell I learnt that conjures something similar to an umbrella."

A sigh let the taller teens mouth and he through his head back, "right," he muttered, "magic."

Lopez chuckled slightly at the display of teenagaerism (yes I know it's not a word), it seemed so strange for someone to forget magic, he'd grown up with it after all. It made him realise that Harry was either a muggle born or a half blood, not that he minded. The only problem he had with those raised by muggles was there ruining of traditions. The traditions that welcomed magic, the scared being it was. "Well, how about you come around here and I'll dry you off?" He asked turning to look back longingly at his mound of pillows. He didn't care that the boy wasn't raised around magic, but maybe he could ask him about his traditions a little bit later.

Harry nodded with a grateful smile, gasping slightly as he left the fall of rain and found the pillows, Lopez drying him with a wave of his hand, a mutter under his breath and a small chuckle.

"Dive in," and the Gryff wasted no time doing just that, sinking into the comfort that was offered.

Lopez sat himself down across from the other teen, an amused smile on his lips as he watched Harry snuggle into the seemingly bottomless pile of pillows. "So…" he began, pulling a book toward him, "What were you doing out in the rain with no cover?"

He froze, almost looking as though he had been caught, before it cleared quickly replaced by a cowed look, as if Lopez was telling him off, and, he supposed, in a way he was. "Um…" he muttered, folding himself closer under the pillows and avoiding Lopez's eyes, "well I just wanted to get away ya know?" and Lopez tilted his head to the side in confusion, because that wasn't really an answer. "My friends are all hounding me. Wanting me to study or go to a party in one of the common rooms. Wanting me to be a hero and a spokesperson for everything." Harry continued when he noticed the look. "It's just irritating."

Lopez nodded, he understood the need to escape sometimes. So he decided not to push anymore, welcoming the other teen with an easy smile. "Well you can stay here as long as you want. Rest or read or I don't know?" And with the wet gone Lopez could make out that lovely smell again, oh it was amazing. Not that he would say that, not after the boy had reacted last time.

"Thanks mate," and then Harry closed his eyes and Lopez went back to his book. An easy silence reining.

But Lopez found he couldn't focus on his book when the other teen was sleeping so serenely. And for the first time he really got a chance to just watch the other teen. His skin was pale, like most English raised teens, and his hair was just a mop of black but it looked rather fitting on the other teen. Lopez wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, not ashamed that he found males so much nicer than females, but he did blush when he realised just how attractive the older gryff really was. And how his smell made Lopez's stomach flutter. Maybe he had underestimated the strong sophisticated elegance the teen carried in the short encounter previously. How it made him swoon. He shook that thought from his mind quickly. It was unnerving and confusing.

He blinked. He still had the others jacket, didn't he? he grasped the edges of said jacket and pulled them tighter around him. He didn't really want to give it up, it smelt to nice and was too comfortable and made him think of the nice seventh year Gryffindor who smiled really prettily. His blush went just the slightest bit brighter. He didn't really know what was happening here and he didn't know how to explain it, but he knew he had to find out. Perhaps he could ask Draco, Draco would know. But for now he would go back to his book and try and focus on something other than wanting to run his hands through the messy black hair. It just looked so fluffy and soft.

And try as he might his eyes just kept wondering back to the soft looking black mess of hair. And unable to control himself he stretched a hand out to run it through the untameable locks. Just as he thought they were soft, oh so soft, and a content smile stretched his lips as he continued to run his fingers forward in a gentle caress. He noticed how the other teen moved his head up into Lopez's hands and it made him smile more. With his hand constantly moving he was able to finally turn back to his book.

When Harry woke about an hour later, he made a surprised but not unpleased sound in the back of his throat, drawing Lopez's eyes away from the words on his page. The head moved slightly again, pushing up into the hand, that is until it froze, Harry's body going tense. The emerald eyes flickered open and he threw himself up, eyes wide.

Lopez pulled his hand back, stunned by the sudden mood change that had occurred. His hand felt suddenly empty and he looked from it to the other teens eyes. He let out a small whine of disappointment, the hair had been so soft, so calming. Yet those emerald spheres held something akin to disgust and Lopez had to look away. Looking at his hand was better than those disgusted eyes. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Um…" Harry looked down to, shuffling slightly. "It's fine, it felt nice. It was just unexpected."

Lopez looked up again, unsure. His words had sounded sincere but he couldn't possibly mean it could he. But his face held as much truth as his voice did and, although uneasy, a small crokard smile was sent his way. A smile that made his heart speed up just slightly inside his chest. He had speak to Draco tonight, find out what this feeling is.

"What are you reading?" the question is unexpected and makes Lopez freeze slightly. No one outside of Ravenclaw or his family ever asked him about his books.

His face lit up like a lightbulb. "It discusses the rules and reregulation's around magic and how to manipulate and change magic on an atomic level. It's amazing!" He launched into a long and excited explanation on his current book. While Harry looked intrigued he had looked just the slightest bit confused for a while. He didn't interrupt, however, a small endearing smile on his face and his eyes alight with wonder, the same way the Lopez's own were.

It was only when the sun began to set, the rain having stopped at least an hour before that he dared to speak. The conversation had somehow gotten muggle physics verses magic manipulation laws, and as interesting as it was, they needed to go to dinner. "Lopez," his voice was gentle, quiet, "We need to go to dinner."

Lopez shook slightly, his head turning to the side. His eyes sparked for a second and then he smiled kindly, a confused look passing his face. It was as if the Ravenclaw was coming out of some kind of trance and it was rather disconcerting for Harry to witness. "It is rather late, isn't it?" black eyes looked around at the darkening sky, "yes, time for dinner." The smile that was shot at Harry made his heart beat madly in his chest.

The Rave stood up with a flourish that somehow didn't fail to come across as elegant, waving his hand quickly across everything and it vanishing as if it had never been. Although, he supposed it never really had. Behind him he heard a small sound of shock, and looked at the older boy in slight confusion. Why was the boy shocked?

Green eyes were wide, his mouth open slightly and his eyebrows drawn up. "You can do wand less magic to?"

Oh, right. Lopez forgot sometimes that he could, that he was strong enough to. Not like he was crazy strong or anything but he could do many complicated spells both silently and wordlessly. He always forgot that not everyone else could. But then that word, to? A bright smile spilt his face. And he nodded, "I didn't know there was someone else who could at Hogwarts, you can?"

Harry nodded, giving Lopez that smile that made his heart buzz. "Well, I guess we should be getting to dinner, huh?"

"Yeah," and although he hadn't been hungry earlier he was suddenly starving, longing the feeling of meat in his mouth. Hmm, meat. The two walked slowly back towards the castle, idle talk filling the comfortable silence between them. In a single moment of clarity, Lopez looked up at the other, the castle doors just a little bit away's now.

He pouted. "You're eating at the Gryffindor table aren't you?"

"yeah," it seemed Harry was rather disappointed to be separated from the comfortable silence that reined between them too. Lopez felt it odd, to be so easy around someone he had just met a day before. Most made him uncomfortable, uneasy. And he was sad that he couldn't eat with the gryff.

And then they were at the door to the great hall, other students still filtering in through the open doors. Lopez smiled at him shyly. "Thank you for listening to me ramble, I know it gets annoying." For despite what some thought he was aware that he drifted into mindless chatter that few could follow when he really put his mind to it.

Harry shook his head, that damn smile present, "No, it was interesting. Maybe you could tell me more about it sometime?" and damn that just made Lopez blush. No one ever wanted to hear about what he found interesting, no one ever wanted to know. It was always too much for them.

He nodded enthusiastically before they had to part and he resisted the urge to reach out and touch the others hand gently. It was weird and he didn't like it. So, instead of heading to the Ravenclaw table he headed to the Slytherin one, where he knew Draco would welcome him. Few were aware of their connection but they accepted Lopez, if a little hesitantly.

He sat next to Draco, giving him a hug and smiling. "Hello Lopez, what's up?"

"I need to ask you something Draco," that was new and the look of confusion that spread across the other blood face was kind of hilarious. Lopez rarely asked Draco things.

"Okay…" it was hesitant but it was denying.

"I met this person and somethings happening but I don't know why."

All around those around were listening in, not even bothering to be discreet about it, and a look of amusement crossed most of their faces. Draco looked both amused and slightly alarmed. He made a continue motion with his hand, nodding.

"They make my heart beat faster and they smell so nice and are so pretty and I don't know why? Do you know?" Draco let out a bark of laughter, smiling. Before a look of dread crossed his features.

His little brother had a crush, someone was trying to take away his little brother from him. And if this someone hurt Lopez there would be hell to pay. But first he needed to explain what was happening. He let out a small sigh and noticed all those around holding in laughter. He glared.

He opened his mouth slowly to explain and promised pain to everyone in his house. They were dead.


	2. you miss the basic information

Lopez watched his brother expectantly, he wanted answers. He watched as the pain and anger flicked over his overly neat brows and then the amusement and then the anger again. It was funny in a way and concerning in others. Why would he be angered by his question? Was it a bad one? He regretted it and looked away. But then Draco coughed slightly and he flicked his black eyes back up.

"Well dear Lopez, I think I know what's happening with you." The other teens around them chuckled and Lopez tilted his head quizzically. What was so funny? "You have a crush." And then it seemed so simple and Lopez found himself frowning.

"How do you know?" maybe it was slightly denying, but he wanted to know. It was pure curiosity. Really it was. He just wanted to know how to identify a crush. "And what do I do if it is?" Lopez knew the basics on puberty and what attraction could cause but he didn't think that really mattered right now. Or did it? Draco would know.

"Well," and he was smirking, why was he always smirking, "The thinking someone is "pretty" as you put and that they smell nice, it- hold on, how did you smell them? And why are you wearing such a muggle jacket?" Lopez smiled, but it turned to a frown when he saw the enraged look on his siblings usually so contained face. Maybe he was particularly stressed today? Did it have something to do with The news last night? Hadn't it been good, he had through it was good. Or maybe he was getting better at reading Draco.

He looked down at his hands. "I met him last night walking back to the dorm and we had to hide in a cupboard."

"You went inside a _cupboard_ with a _stranger!_ " and Draco was steaming forcing Lopez to slope in his seat. The others around them now watched with more interest rather than just amusement. Maybe they too agreed.

But Lopez tried to shrink, he didn't like it when Draco was angry with him, or anyone was angry with him really. "We were hiding from the prefects."

"Right, and the jacket?"

"I got cold and he let me borrow it but it smells really nice. He's really nice and he has a really nice smile."

A blank look came across his face, before the Slytherin sighed. "At least he's nice then." There was no mention of the fact that they were talking about a boy just like Lopez. "So it's a ravenclaw then?"

"I never said that." Not that he wanted to tell Draco that he apparently had a crush on a gryffindor, the mortal enemies of the snakes. Not that he believed he had a crush. It was just something else. "Not that I have a crush, it's something else." But then maybe it was, he would have to do more research into it. "But if it is, what would I do about it?" Draco took a deep breath as though he were losing patience with his little brother.

"Maybe we should talk about this later Lopez?" and he knew what that meant. Go down to brewing chamber four later tonight to talk in private. It couldn't be that bad right? Why couldn't he talk about it now? But then he looked around and he realised that Draco didn't want others to know about his personal life. That seemed like a good idea. He'd have to tell someone he would be late in though. Maybe Luna? She was cool.

He looked up at Draco who, while was still turned slightly towards him, had turned more attention towards his food. The raven understood. He too turned to his now cooling plate and there was that nagging hunger back tenfold. He broke into the food with an enthused hunger his confusion at the conversation disappearing for just enough time for him to devour the sausages and mash potatoes on his pristine white plate.

It didn't take long and then he had to go back to his own table or back to his own common room. His problem was he didn't really want to now. No, he just wanted to spend time with his brother. They never got much time to and after the summer where they had spent hours each day just talking or playing chess or checkers or other board games that he had taught Draco it was weird for them to now spend nearly no time together. It saddened him slightly and he stared down at his empty plate as Draco talked to the fiancé that he didn't want.

The one with contract that had been made in the first few years of his life and that father had said he could have removed. But Draco had proved strong. He had. He told father because it was he wanted to make strong on the promise like a real Malfoy. Lopez knew though, he knew it was really because Draco didn't think anyone would ever love him for anything more than the Malfoy name and the money that went with it. He had cried for his brother on the night he had realised but now he pretended to believe the lies the other blonde spewed. It was easier that way and when Draco found someone who loved him he could destroy that damned piece of paper which seemed to be controlling his life. Or ruining it.

He let out a controlled sigh and moved to stand up. He hated confronting himself of those thoughts, they always made him think of crying. Made him feel sad and empty inside because he had never had a contract written up for him. He had been born in secret after all.

The sixteen year old clutched the muggle jacket and sniffed it slightly, the strange sent calming him. Maybe he did have a crush. A hand on his wrist broke his attention from his thoughts. He turned back to Draco and tried smiling but the remembering of Draco self-loathing had made him sad and the strange smell had only helped some.

The snake looked worried and Lopez felt even worse. He smiled just a little brighter and Draco pulled in a deep breath. "See you later Lopez?"

It was a question and it made Lopez warm inside. He was still a part of his brother's life. They really needed to do more with each other. "Yeah," he turned away and headed straight for the great hall doors. He didn't really want to go back to his common room though. The library was an option, but he had already borrowed out too many books, he was pushing it at twelve but madam Prince had a soft spot for him. Maybe it was the shared last name, maybe she was a long lost aunt or grandmother and had taken on the instincts without even realising it. He shook his head and picked up his step slightly.

He didn't really have a plan for where he was heading, but not to the library and not to common. And he couldn't go to the brewing room yet because Draco wouldn't be there for some hours and all his potion experiments were in a stage where he couldn't do anything. It was getting dark and he didn't really want to fall asleep outside. Not again. So he let his feet lead him, careful not to start reading again, although it was very very tempting.

Instead he decided to try and distract himself with these thoughts on Harry. The beautiful and kind Gryffindor who he had run into twice in the past two days. The seventh year was funny in a way, he listened to Lopez ramble on and on and it made Lopez smile. The lions smile was amazing too. Maybe he really was attracted to the older boy.

A weight on his shoulder pulled mind form his thoughts and he stared a little dazed at his dad who was leaning down so he was staring Lopez eye to eye. "Are you okay?"

Lopez blinked, why wouldn't he be okay? "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Severus's lips turned down in a frown. "You've been standing in my doorway for ten minutes."

Lopez stared at his dad, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. But then what reason would Severus have to lie? And he did seem to be rather sincere and worried. So he smiled, "I'm fine," and he really was. He wasn't hurt or tired he was just slightly confused and stuck in his thoughts. And his feet had lead him down to the dungeons and to his dad's door. Lopez looked up at the worried teddy bear who hid himself behind the persona of a dungeon bat.

The elder man was standing tall now, still watching worriedly, as if Lopez would drop dead any second or his eyes would start pouring blood and his magic would react on its own. He let his eyes wonder his son up and down, taking in the somehow tiny form that was still a tad darker then both his fathers. He eyed the soft slightly curled blonde hair from Lucius and the dark black eyes that shone from himself. He looked a little tired, but then Lopez always looked tired and like he hadn't slept the night before. He looked just a tiny bit nervous but not hurt. Severus let a small smile turn his thin lips, a relieved shine gracing his eyes as he wrapped his son in a tight hug.

It had been a whole year since he had gotten the boy back, since he could see the chid every day, but he still felt like Lopez, his beautiful adorable ravenclaw son, would be swept away in the war that was finally finished. The one that had tormented his entire family for the last twenty years. The one which had kept himself and Lucius apart and had to keep his son in a foreign country so he wasn't discovered by those who wished only to harm him. He tightened his arms on the boy, just to reassure himself that he was really here. Even though he had spent nearly every day of the holidays with him, it seemed like he would be lost soon. Added to the fact he couldn't just see Lopez whenever and the long daily conversations and games had become sparing conversations after class and the weekly dinners that Draco, Lopez, himself and sometimes Lucius had.

He longed for more time with the boy. And although he was worried with the sudden appearance of the boy he wasn't upset.

Slowly he removed his arms, instead wrapping his left arm around the Ravenclaws small shoulders which barely met his own in height. Keeping Lopez by his side he moved into the classroom and then into the adjoining private rooms that he spent most of his time outside of teaching time.

Lopez didn't resist the curling arms, the way his dad needed to reassure himself that Lopez was in fact real and still there and still alive. He was used to the potions master and it made him smile and slightly teary himself because sometimes he didn't even realise he missed the old daily hugs he would get. The welcome cuddle that he got every morning when he got to the table. Where Draco was already eating with Narcissa picking at his food and asking him things about school and father smiling gently at his family. Their family.

He was lead into the familiarly blue rooms and found himself sitting next to his ever cuddly dad on the plush dark lounge that he loved to sit on. The cushion moved beneath them and he smiled.

"Was there a reason that you came to visit?" The potion masters voice was smooth and gentle, deep and rumbling, and Lopez could feel it from where he was pressed against his dad's side. He nuzzled his head slightly into the cuddlier one of his two fathers. Despite what many though Severus Snape loved cuddles and hugs and it seemed his first child had inherited the trait.

A hand reached out to the pieces, his long tanned fingers gripping the emerald king, his thumb running over the magically smooth head and his mind envisioning identically green eyes glowing with happiness.

Unknown to the fifteen year old, his dad watched on worriedly from the kitchen, his eyes trailing the wayward movements of his son. The thin fingers caressing the chess piece gently.

Severus quickly placed the ready tea and a small plate of biscuits on a silver tray, carrying it gently to the coffee table where Lopez had frozen in his movements of setting up the board. He glanced between the half aligned pieces and the frozen and prone boy. The boy he had had to hide away for fifteen years so the dark lord didn't destroy him. The boy he had carried in his own stomach and then had had to fail to see him grow up. Severus and Lucius had visited as much as possible, at least twice a week right up until Voldemort's resurrection. And then it had been barely once a month. He had seen the boy as he grew but he hadn't been there, hadn't been the father figure he had wanted to be. And it hurt, as much as he loved to see his boy grown up and happy and safe it hurt to have not been there all the time. And the potions master knew it hurt Lucius too. When Lopez spoke and his voice was missing the prominent English lit which echoed within their own words and when Lopez spoke of his home as being a faraway country it ached something fierce inside. Just little things that should have been different, similar to his fathers, would have been similar if not for the damned war. He stared at his son, at the mas of gold white curls that partially obscured one eye and was tied back at the nape of the neck into a low pony tail.

He realised he and Lucius would be getting another chance now, another shot at raising a child right and in their image. And yet he felt guilty, guilty that his first child's lack of affection had been compensated for with expensive gifts and so many books. And he was a beautiful child, such a kind and intelligent child. And yet as his child sat there lost in his own thoughts Severus vowed to make up for his lack of ability to show affection and give Lopez what he needed in the way of fatherhood, he would protect him. No one would hurt his child. Ever.

Slowly he lowered a hand to his sons face, because he wanted to know what was wrong. Because something was wrong. Usually Lopez would talk forever and ever and Severus would never be able to get him to quiet and yet now he was lost in his thoughts. He would get his son back.

Black eyes flickered up to his and he tried to smile but he was worried about someone or something hurting the ravenclaw, and if he found that to be the truth, he would shatter whatever it was. "Dad?" the voice was gentle and the eyes flicked down to the king cradeled in his hand before once more returning to the black eyes he had inherited. "Dad?" he asked again, his hand clenching the shaped emerald tighter.

"Are you okay son?" Lopez blinks slightly. Was he doing it again? Making people think he was not okay?

"I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" a question powered purely by curiosity.

Severus let out a quiet sigh and pulled a chair out to the opposite side of the board. When the question went unanswered Lopez turned his attention to the king in his hand, fingers flexing around it and feeling the stone unmoving within his hand. Not saying a word, he began to set out his pieces, his dad easily matching his pace.

The game began in silence too, unusual for the normally chatty, the two easily collecting their normal tea orders, and picking out two or three biscuits with it.

"Dad, how do you know you have a crush on someone?" The question came suddenly, half way through the game with Severus having just taken his sons last knight.

"What?" how was he meant to respond to that question? Such a sudden question too. Is that what had been on Lopez's mind? A tiny smile tipped his lips before he let out a small growl. No one was allowed to be near Lopez in that way. He was to say innocent and pure and no one was allowed to touch him. The potion master took a deep breath, trying to take let his rationality take over and cool his mind. It wasn't working very well. His mind went over the question again. It was rather innocent right? Nothing damning?

Lopez looked down at the pieces, ready and willing to attack each other. Maybe he shouldn't have asked dad, but Draco hadn't reacted so angrily. He shrunk in on himself slightly. "How do you know if you have a crush on someone?" he mumbled it and he wasn't even sure if his dad heard him.

Severus inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. "Why do you need to know?" and he knew how aggressive he sounded, how protective, the words had hurt to even get out of his mouth.

"Maria, you remember Maria right?" after less than a second deliberating Lopez decided to lie to his father, just a small lie, but a lie none the less. It didn't make him feel guilty, he didn't want his new friend to be hurt, and both his parents were in slytherin, he had to have it somewhere in him.

A silent nod in confirmation of the old friend from Australia.

"She wanted to know, she sent a letter asking, since I'm rather far away she though it better than getting advice from one of her friends." He took a deep breath and waited, bated, afraid to see the look of realisation that would flicker all to easily across the sharp prince features which he too held. Severus was much too good at detecting his lies, the potions master always had been and Lopez rarely got anything past him. But it was with a happy sight that he looked up again, surprised to see relief in eyes identical to his own.

"Yes, your friend." Perhaps he wanted to hold onto his son to much, was too ready to accept the excuse as it passed the teens lips. But then it made sense, he remembered the girl Maria, an elven who was much too smart for her own good and yet had trouble with holding a single conversation. It made sense for her to ask the one friend who was too far away to personally intervene. He smoothly lifted the cup of tea to his mouth, drinking only slightly before looking back, hopefully evenly, at his son. "How is the Elvan girl?"

Lopez didn't let his shock cross his face, his almost blatant lie being missed. He smiled next, thinking of the last letter he had gotten from the blue haired girl. "She's good, although she misses our discussions on books."

"You would too I imagine?" and suddenly the cool and collected Severus Snape had returned. As long as it wasn't his child about to be taken away by the foolish naïve love story that could possibly ruin their life, he was okay.

Lopez nodded, but his mind once more returned to the original topic of discussion. "In our last letter she said she had weird feelings towards a boy she met. And asked me what it was like to have a crush, do you know dad?" He leaned slightly on the edge of his seat, the

In response the father took his next move, effectively removing the ravenclaws knight from play, the quiet shattering sound diming the end of Lopez's question. Black flicked to black, "You feel attracted to them usually, and usually you don't really know why. Sometimes the other person is beautiful, sometimes smart sometimes both, but you usually ignore there faults when viewing from afar."

"Hmm," he nodded, "okay, but then how is it to be distinguished from irritation?"

"It would never feel like irritation Lopez; it would simply feel like you want to spend most of your time with them, that all you want is for them to be happy."

His eyes on the board Lopez, smiled slightly. "Okay," and then he took his dad's king. While Severus sat agape, his eyes scanning the bored endlessly as he tried to figure out when his son had gotten his pieces into place, said son played his dads word over in his mind. You want to spend more time with them. Sure, he liked spending time with Harry, the Gryff was a cool person. Was all he wanted for the other boy to be happy? Sure, but he didn't generally want anyone to be sad. Why would he want anyone to be sad when they could be happy? While his father got up, irritated, to prepare some more tea, Lopez pondered once more about the older Gryffindor.

So he wanted to spend time with the boy, but spending time with someone didn't make it a crush, or at least he hoped not. He always wanted to spend time with his fathers and with Draco. And he wanted him to be happy? But again, he wanted everyone to be happy.

So it wasn't a crush then. Lopez had just gained another friend and that was fine. With a smile the Ravenclaw pushed the thought of crushes and boys to the back of his mind, silly thoughts really.

Instead he reset the board and poured himself some more tea. And then the next game commenced. Five turns in Lopez spoke up, his eyes wondering to the ticking clock on the wall. It was just past 9. "Dad, how is the pregnancy going?"

The potions masters face lit up, his frown disappearing and the game once more being forgotten in favour of talking about something both were excited for. "Lucius is already showing, and we've already picked a new room for them."

"I knew father would be," A toothy grin split the teenagers mouth, "Male pregnancies are always different but father is so slim and narrow it would be a worry if he wasn't." The older man nodded, an anticipating grin pulling on the edges of his thin lips. Lopez froze for a second, the words rerunning through his head. "Them?" The question was innocent barely on the tip of his tong and so confused but it got a roaring reaction from the teens father.

Sitting forward on his hunches and smiling one the of the biggest and toothiest grins Lopez had ever seen on the man, Severus eagerly spoke. "Lucius was worried that he was showing to early so we took him to the healers, even after I pronounced him okay." Lopez couldn't help it when he laughed here, after being together for 17 years, even in hiding, his father's still argued about such silly things and his father was still a major worry wart when it came to his children. "And the dealer told him it was fine, as I had said, but then told us the children would be fine. Children! Lopez, Lucius is pregnant with twins!" and wasn't that a punch in the guts.

For all of two seconds the young raven couldn't breathe let alone say anything in celebration or congratulations. And then he could and he was in his dads arms, laughter pouring out of his mouth. What was once a dream of one sibling became two, what was once an image of him and Draco chasing after the same little baby boy or girl became each brother holding a child lovingly to their chests. "Oh dad! This is amazing! I can't wait! Does Draco know yet?" Lopez pushed himself off his younger dad and looked him in the eyes.

Severus shook his head with a no, "You're the first one to know. I had planned on telling you both tomorrow but I guess now is better than not. I'll just get Draco to stay after class."

Lopez nodded, it made sense. "What about father? Does he like the idea of twins?"

Severus's smile turned endearing, slightly sad and yet envious. He looked down at the pieces, his eyes searching for something more and his fingers twitching to reach out. "He was surprised, not sad but surprised. And since he's started showing he never leaves his stomach online. He's constantly asking whether I think he's fat or not and he's wondering if we can really handle two children instead of just one."

"Of course you can dad."

The man chuckled, "I know we can, but it's not just that, as smart as Lucius is, he is also hormonal and constantly hungry and it doesn't bode well for me or the future rationality he has."

And then they talk for a while, not a single move made on the much loved board. They talked about the pregnancy and Lucius and where they planned on raising the baby. They talked about Draco and about how Severus was worried about the boy marrying to young like his father had just to pass on an heir and live a life he would hate. And the whole time Lopez had a single thought lingering at the back of his mind. This was what he enjoyed, sitting around with his family and talking about simple things that were worthy of talking about. Seeing his dad smile like a fool when his soon to be siblings were brought up. Laughing like a madman at something funny from the past. Forgetting the worries that plagued Lopez uselessly. Like boys and whether he had a crush or not which he didn't.

When the clock ticked to eleven the pair parted, Severus saying goodnight and going through the flu while Lopez wondered down to Brewing chamber four to meet his older brother and talk about his not crush. About how it wasn't a crush and Draco was just mistaken.


	3. you question everything

Okay so there some Harry pov in this chapter and the writing may be a bit shitty sorry. I'm going through some stuff. Hopefully i will continue updating on a monthly trend. please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know.

\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/

Brewing room four was cold and empty when Lopez arrived, Draco having not yet gotten there. Usually when they met Draco would already be there but the ravenclaw always brought a book just in case. And so, just as easily as the boy had walked from his dad's rooms to the fourth brewing room, he lit one of the fireplaces in the corner and situated himself in front of it, his book spread open in front of him.

It didn't take long for Draco to arrive, the king of Slytherin walking in with his usual swagger and his dark smirk, but when the door banged shut the blonde smiled and welcomed the embrace that his brother gave him. Although it was nearing midnight the older brother was happy, he was happy simply because his brother was here. Because there was good news to share. Because maybe his brother had developed feelings for someone and he wouldn't end up in the same dead end engagement that he found himself in. And then that vanished his smile.

His brother, still the ever happy teen he was pulled him to the front of the fireplace where he had been sitting before and pulled the other down beside him.

"So, Lopez," although Draco's voice was light he was serious, "You wanted to know about crushes and what to do if you have a crush on someone."

Lopez frowned slightly, looking searchingly in his brother's grey eyes, "I've decided that I don't have a crush on him so its fine. I just made a new friend," and then his smile was blinding.

Draco stared at his brother, from the confused indecision to the unnerving happiness. He smirked, a deep chuckle escaping his thin lips. His brother didn't even know if he had a crush on the mystery boy, he was almost certain he just wanted a friend and yet he was so happy simply talking about him. Then, once more, the worry set in, because if his brother did have a crush what if the other didn't? What if the other was an ignorant mudblood who despised those who favoured their own sex? What if he hurt Lopez?

Still, he didn't let out the growl he wanted to. He would have faith in his brother, watch him closely for a few days. "Denial?" He said instead, a sing song question that made the raven frown again. "One of the first stages right? Your smart, you would know all about it?"

The sixteen year old growled, "I'm fine now, it is not a crush."

The snake chuckled, "Okay."

He hissed in response, "It's not a crush, I just like hanging out with him cause he's cool. And I like him smiling and I'll admit he's cute and smells nice but that's it."

"Wow, you really do have a crush, never would have thought the day would come."

"How would you know? How do you know it's not just another friend I've made?"

And then arose a problem. Lopez was like this sometimes. When he didn't want to believe something or when he was against something he needed proof. He needed solid reasoning, something that emotions couldn't truly give. The only way he could convince the younger boy of his crush was to give an example. And there was the problem. He only had one example of a crush and it was his own. He didn't exactly want to be giving younger brother that kind of fodder, telling him of his short comings with the one person he had a crush and would never get.

Draco moved slightly so he was facing his brother the fire burning brightly in his eyes. Gently he pulled the smaller tanned hand into his own and without looking into the black eyes that were identical to Severus's he spoke. "Do you really think brother… that I… I-I have never had feelings for another? Is it so impossible for me to have had a crush?"

The words were full of burning emotion. Of dangerous anger and longing and resentment because all his life his mother had taught him to push down his emotions and to hide behind a façade of nonchalant and superiority. No one would think him possible of the emotion he often showed around his family, his brother. Of the caring nature he kept bottled inside on the orders of his insane mother and overprotective father. He had been cruel to the one person who had made his stomach turn to goo and he was angry at himself for not being able to truly show them how he felt. He knew it was wrong to talk so spitefully, to through his anger at his brother and expect the younger man, who was already emotionally stunted as it was, to be able to carry it all. He knew it was wrong and he regretted it immediately. But his eyes were frozen on his fingers, on the hand in his, the slim tanned digits of his brothers contrasting drastically in colour to his own. He didn't have the heart to look up, to admit his own mistake in the way he had talked to his brother.

Lopez stared for all of two seconds, his mind working through what had happened. _"Repressed emotion often finds its release in the form of anger at another person even if the individual with the repressed emotions doesn't mean to attack the victim, verbally or physically, they may do so in an attempt to convey the emotion that they have not learnt how to show yet."_ The thought came unbidden in his mind, an extract from a book he had read so long ago on something that he couldn't name now. But he didn't really care. It helped him understand his brother and it made sense. He clenched the fingers in his own and smiled gently at Draco.

"Of course I do brother but I didn't know you have had…" He trailed off and waited with extreme patience for the older to look up at him.

Lopez stared imploringly, questioningly, patiently. It made the seventh year smile. "They are in your year and they hate me."

A giggle escaped two pink lips. "They're in my year? Are they a girl or boy, I mean I know you like both but…?"

He sat back slightly, smirking at the roof his hands leaving the others, "A girl, and a Gryffindor at that."

"Really? I though you hated them?"

"I do Lopez, I do." They shared a chuckle at it all, at the insanity of Draco liking someone he was meant to hate and at the stereotype that had created an enemy of the two houses.

When the chuckles died down nothing but the sound of a dying fire filled the dungeon room. Draco's eyes remained on the roof and the black of his brothers searching for something in the fire. The sixth year pulled out his wand and transfigured some wood to throw into the fire and kept staring. "Hey Draco how's quidditch going?"

And the topic of crushes was left alone for now, the pair instead discussing the failings of the school teams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Draco, how do you know you like this Gryffindor girl?"

It was later now, perhaps even getting into the hours of the morning. The pair had moved, Draco lying on his back his legs out in front of him and Lopez on his stomach as he stared at his own hands, his short body stretched out next to his brothers.

Draco looked at him before pulling in a short breath, his hands finding purpose as his pillow beneath his head. A small sad smile traced his thin lips. "I think about her whenever I'm alone," a quacked Lopez when the younger boy giggled, "No not like that. I think she's beautiful and funny and there is nothing that she could do wrong, even if she is a Gryffindor."

Lopez let out a "hmm" noise from the back of his throat turning slightly to his brother but his eyes still focused on his hands. "And what did you do, when you first figured it out what, did you do?"

"Nothing. I did nothing. She is not at my level and we were in the middle of a war. I couldn't love her or be with her and she's made it quite clear how she feels about me, about Malfoys in general."

Lopez stared at his brother, his eyes hard, but the blonde refused to return to stare. After a few seconds of staring Lopez, who had been leaning on his side, fell with a huff to his back, eyes watching the same spot as his brother, the same indistinct spot up, up, up on the roof of the dungeon. "How does she make you feel?" It may have seemed an odd question to anyone who didn't know Lopez but Draco knew it wasn't, he knew that it meant exactly what it sounded like. It wasn't some perverse innuendo masked by innocent words.

He drew in a sigh, a big huff, and a smile lit his lips just slightly. "She makes the world around her disappear. She can do no wrong even when she angrily abuses my friends. She is beautiful and she is funny," A chuckle, "She is amazing."

It was silent for a few seconds, the Slytherins exclamation falling into the silence. "No," Lopez said, "How does she make you[CP1] _feel?"_ It was an odd question. An unusual question. Draco was confused as to what he meant. Confused as to how to answer.

"I… I don't…" He was at a loss for words, he had never thought about how she actually made him feel before, just how amazing she was. "I'm not entirely sure how to answer that. I guess I have never thought about it before."

"Just, when you think about her, when you look at her, how do you feel inside, what do you think, what do you want?"

"I feel happy, excited I guess. I feel relaxed but also excited and nervous. I think about how amazing she is, how I wish I could make her smile every day and I just want her to smile at me the way she does at her friends." He paused, "does that answer your questions?"

"Yeah, kind of." Lopez took a small breath, he moved slightly and then pushed himself up to stare at his brother again. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about your fiancé?"

"She's beautiful," the answer was automatic and cold but it wasn't untruthful. "She is the perfect wife for the Malfoy lord, would bare pureblood children that would be graceful and wonderful."

"She is."

"But we aren't friends and we don't get along. We don't fit emotionally and can barely hold a conversation without get angry or annoyed. Do you think that's how it's meant to be?"

The fire roared next to them.

"Do you think anyone could live like that?"

"No, I don't," Lopez sighed and pulled himself to his feet. "We should go now, it's quite late and we have class tomorrow."

Draco eyed his younger brother confused, still laying easily on the ground. "It's Sunday today."

He paused in his walking towards the door, "of course it is, but I'm going to spend tomorrow sleeping and reading and doing some homework I haven't completed yet. Goodnight brother."

The blonde was on his feet quickly and encircling his brother in a tight hug, "goodnight." They walked out the door at the same time walking in different directions.

\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/

The castle was quiet all around and the wayward teens footsteps echoed ominously. He was tired and confused and he could feel his bed calling to him but he walked on his cloak comfortable around his shoulders. His friends were being stuffy wanting him to use his name for good and to change the political stance for good.

He didn't want to though now that Voldemort was gone he just wanted to have a year to rest before having to find a job that would ultimately take over his life. School was hard enough, everyone knowing his face and his name and expecting something from him. He just wanted to be himself and maybe get good grades before having to go through the stress of finding a good job. Finding maybe a good relationship, hell even just figuring out what he liked and disliked in a girl would be a good idea before he graduated from Hogwarts.

But his friends, who he had thought would be okay, would let him relax, were worse than almost everyone else. They constantly were in his face about using his fame. About helping the world. Well maybe Hermione was. Ron was just pressuring him about becoming an auror, a job which he didn't want. A job which is his worst nightmare.

Harry doesn't want to have to hunt wizards any more, he doesn't want to have to fight or hurt anymore. He just wants to relax and be himself. He wants to get a girlfriend, travel the world. But he can't. Because he stopped Voldemort and now everyone wants a piece of him.

Of course there is one teen who isn't like the others and Harry doesn't really know why he thinks about him now, when the air is musty and cold and he can't wait to get back to his bed yet wishes he didn't have to. The Ravenclaw with curly white blonde hair and dark grey eyes, almost as black as night. He hadn't been paying attention the night he had bumped into Lopez; he had been as tired as he was now. But he had made an unlikely friendship that night.

That night he had the comforting weight of his family cloak around his shoulders, protecting him from any teachers that on guard. He went without this time. That night he been walking the upper halls and trying to just get away. This time he was closer the dungeons and the cold air left a refreshing imprint on his skin.

When he had first fun into the other boy he had been startled by the anger he had seen in the dark eyes. Then he had been confused by the tears that had found their home there. The other teen had scrambled around on the ground talking about his book and nearly crying because of it. It was easy to see he was a ravenclaw even if he didn't wear the patches on his robes. The way the boy had shot himself at harry for a hug made the lion freeze, he never got hugs like this, so warm and tender and thankful. Hermione rarely hugged him after seeing how he tensed, memories of hands pushing him and pulling him and hurting him being summoned by the kinds ones. Ron was to manly to do it, or so he said. But he had come to love hugs like these the ones he got from Mrs Weasly every year being his favourite. Thankyous had left the teens lips and Harry had awkwardly returned the kind and affection hug before the shorter of the too pulled back. "Who are you?"

It was like being hit by a freight train and Harry loved it. This boy, this kid who had to be younger then him and carried such a peculiar accent didn't know who he was. It was amazing. So unique and rare and it made Harry happy because for once he wasn't being judge or thanked or asked for an autograph. In the cool night of the freezing castle a confusing ravenclaw didn't know who he was and he was so happy. But still he had had to check. "You… You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" and suddenly Harry wanted to hug him again. Oh god he was so happy and he let the smile pull at his lips, the first truly happy one in a while.

"No, its… merlin, my name is Harry," he couldn't help how happy he was for once in his life he could make a friend solely because of himself. "Seventh year Gryffindor," he chuckled, "It's nice to meet you. Hell it's great to meet you!" Someone in there he had held a hand out and the other grabbed it with a smile of his own.

Holding one hand over his book protectively he had said in a happy voice, "I'm Lopez Prince, sixth year Ravenclaw." Cocking his head to the side innocently, "Nice to meet you too?" A question but Harry understood that he guessed few would be so eager to meet a stranger. And he finally had a name, Lopez Prince. A haughty name and perhaps, Harry joked mentally, the boy was born of royalty.

He tucked his cloak under his arm and finally actually looked at the raven his breath being knocked out of him at what he saw. The teen was beautiful, like a ray of sunshine with his curly golden hair and eyes as dark as the night. The smile that had pulled at the teens sharp cheekbones as he introduced himself had left harry rather speechless and the way the stood was so full of happiness it cleared the feeling of resentment he currently held for every other member of the human race for simply seeing him as a hero. For assuming they knew him and for expecting him to be something he wasn't. To do something he couldn't. Just because he had helped them once before.

Finally, the words he had been meaning to ask pushed themselves from his lips. "So what are you doing out so late?"

"Oh, I was speaking with professor Snape, I was just heading back to my dorm." The way the teen had spoken so cheerfully confused the Lion who had had nothing but bad run ins with the dour potions master.

But at the revelation of the raven having a new sibling Harry had smiled, although he didn't really get why he had talked to Snape and not Flitwik, his head of house, but that was cool because the other teen was obviously very excited for it. The boy had been shivering to so Harry had let him borrow his jacket and watching as the teen burrowed into it like a kitten made him smile, ignoring the chill that lit his skin at the loss of warmth.

When the question of late night trapesing had been returned Harry had told a half-baked excuse of Ron spilling potion on his food and making his way down to the kitchens. It wasn't all a lie, he had gone down to the kitchens, that just hadn't been his intention when he left the common room. Just like this night he simply wanted to escape the meaningful looks from Ron and the expectant glances from Hermione.

Harry kept glancing the beautiful boy from the corner of his eye as they walked and maybe it was weird to call another boy beautiful, he knew the Dursley certainly would say so, but he didn't think so. The boy truly was beautiful. And he had such a nice accent. Although where is was from had escaped his mind until he had asked.

"Oh, I was born in England but I was raised in Australia."

The next word left his mouth before it had reached his brain and he wasn't really sure if he would have said it quite as he had had he actually been meaning to. "why?"

The war, of course it was the war. His parents had been protecting him. It made sense he guessed.

And then everything had happened so fast. Prefects and a broom closet that was too small, a boy who was to close and words that made Harry's stomach flutter and his head hurt from how confusing this whole thing was. The close space made his skin crawl and he wanted to get out but the prefects were still outside and apparently he smelt nice. He felt really weird after hearing that.

But the next words broke his heart, the ravens voice so small and shy. "Sorry, I say the wrong thing a lot." The boy shrunk in on himself and Harry automatically felt sorry although he wasn't really sure what for he didn't want the boy to feel like that though. And he certainly didn't want his new friend to move away from him.

"Hey, you said nothing wrong," and Harry's own voice had been gentle, caring. "it's just… I'm not used to being this close to people. And no one's ever told me I smell nice." He took a deep breath here and Lopez chanced a look up, staring into the kind, kind face that belied just how awkward he was. "I'm flattered really."

They parted shortly after that and Harry went back to his bed where all his dorm mates were already asleep in their warm beds. He realised as he sat that he had forgotten his nice warm jacket but he didn't mind, the other could keep it until they met again, and he really hoped they would. They did, as it seemed and the memory made Harry smile into the night, his hands tucked easily into his back pockets. He turned his head up and smiled at what had happened that afternoon when he had run from his friends and the mobs of staring people that still refused to leave him alone. Lopez had helped him calm down and right now he longed to feel those fingers running through his hair again. Was that weird though? Was it strange to long for the other boy's company as he did? He should ask Hermione, no one had ever made him feel this happy before. And the strange little raven claw made him feel so. He wished he could see the other boy again, here the teen call his name happily in that light voice of his accented by the gentle Australian cusp.

"Harry!" The teen's head shot down with surprise his eyes meeting those he had just been thinking about. Huh? That was really weird.

He smiled gently and waved as the raven ran up to him with a great smile on his lips. "Hey Lopez, you're out late again aren't you?"

"But you are too so you can't say anything." He giggled and harry chuckled too.

"True."

Lopez had been surprised to see the lion on his way back to his dorm once more. It was strange and yet great although it made his cheeks redden as he thought of the talks he had had with his brother and dad throughout the day. He thought about how happy he had been just seeing harry but decided to push that away once more to instead talk to his new friend properly. His new tall friend. He frowned.

Harry sorry several emotions flicker on his friends face, happiness, shyness, which was adorable, and then a frown. "what's wrong?"

Lopez pouted, "Your taller than me."

Harry couldn't help how he burst out in laughter. He had been thinking a similar thing but to actually hear it from the person in questions own lips made the rich laughter bubble to the surface pleasantly. Once again he thought about how long it had been since he had a good laugh and how Lopez was the once to cause such an occasion.

Lopez stared at the boy as he doubled over, the deep rich laughter ringing pleasantly. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be upset, but instead he smiled ever so kindly. He hated how he couldn't remain angry around his knew friend. It annoyed him to bits.

When Harry had finally recovered he fell in line with Lopez, the two walking quietly with small comments here and there but rather than actual conversation just a comfortable air that both teens enjoyed. It was as they were nearing the second floor landing that Harry had a great idea.

"Hey do you play Quidditch?"

Lopez froze slightly before shaking his head, the boy didn't really like quidditch or even brooms for that matter. "No not really but I do find myself watching most games. It is slightly entertaining I guess. Do you play?"

"Yeah!" finally an area that he was happy to talk about. "I love quidditch and I love flying. I feel like you would make a great seeker ya know. I feel like you should try out for your team. You're so small it would work perfectly." It was said with a light tone and so he was surprised when Lopez turned slightly into himself and was quiet for a few moments.

"I don't really care for the sport and flying isn't my thing." He remembers Hermione saying something like that once but it was happier and reluctant rather then so closed off. He eyed the boy wearily, he had also noticed the formal tone that had laced his words as he spoke. They were quite the rest of the way and left with simple goodbyes, that left Harry sad. He didn't think that his friend was so against quidditch and he hoped he still had the right to call the raven his friend. Seeing the boys sad face made something inside him hurt. He wondered if Hermione was still up.

She wasn't, after all it was close to 2am and they did have class tomorrow. As harry went to sleep he got the feeling he wouldn't be seeing Lopez tomorrow and it saddened him once more.


	4. occasionally you even fail

Soooo its a month late. hahahaha sorry, please review and yell at me if you like, i hope people are still reading and feedback would be nice and for next update im going to try and make it twice the usual amount of words. Sorry for it being late again. And for new readers i update usually, within the first week of each month. Hope you enjoy!

The new day brought with it new classes and new dramas for the more emotional teens. Ron and Hermione had gotten into some kind of fight the night before if the pairs upturned noses indicated anything and Harry was fairly certain it had everything to do with the rumour that Ron had been caught making out with a sixth year ravenclaw behind greenhouse number 2 and gotten a detention because of it. His unwillingness to tell Hermione the cause of said detention didn't help his cause. He decided to ignore the fight in favour of eating breakfast before he had to get to potions. With Hermione to his left and Ron to his right he was simply enjoying the peace that the fight brought him. With the two so preoccupied with ignoring each other they were completely forgetting to annoying him with probing questions. Some friends they are.

Friends. That lit another light in his mind. One about his new friend that he had once more found in wondering the corridors last night. He wonder what the short ravenclaw had first. Whether the teen enjoyed the subject, whether the other boy would want to hang out with him after class. With that though he found himself unconsciously looking over the ravenclaw table in search of his blonde friend. But he wasn't there. Instead the he heard the loud and, now, familiar voice come from the direction of the doors and spotted him walking in toe with Luna, late to breakfast along with several other students. So his new friend slept in? Yeah, he chuckled to himself, that sounded right. Unbidden the image of a yawning bed head ridden Lopez filtered though his mind and he couldn't help commenting to himself how cute that sight would be.

So while it wasn't a surprise that Lopez slept in it was a bit of a surprise that he was friends with Luna. Luna was very much a hypothetical person with fantastic dreams of creatures that didn't exists and from what Harry could tell Lopez was the opposite. He wondered what they talked about while hidden behind the walls of Ravenclaw. Right now it sounded, from what little he could hear, as if they were having a heated debate of some kind. Something about animal squibs. And wasn't that an interesting topic. His endearing smile vanished when he watched another teen approach them however. A taller boy, taller than him, who placed a strong hand on Lopazs shoulder and said something to him that made the boy smile the way harry enjoyed. It was a weird sensation that bubbled in his chest, anger and sadness but he of course had no reason. He drew in a sigh and tried to hold his anger as he watched Lopez before laughing and instead of stopping at his houses table, with the other two, he bypassed it and sat easily at the Slytherin table sliding down next to Malfoy.

The growl that slipped past Harrys lips was unnoticed by the lion, the stares that t gathered also going unnoticed as he turned his attention back to his food, stabbing his poor egg harshly with a fork. What did the egg ever do to him?

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Lopez found his seat by his brothers side easily, smiling up at him. Draco gave a small smile back before nudging an already full plate towards him. Two pieces of toast smothered in strawberry jam and three small sausages. Lopez quickly dug in, lulled by the soft voices of the conversing slytherins, so much different from his own house.

He lifted a filled fork to his mouth and was surprised when his brother nudged his shoulder slightly. With a tilted head and a soft questioning noise, Lopez prompted his brother to speak what he wanted. "Are you coming to my game? It's this Saturday."

The raven didn't really need to contemplate going, he always went. Quickly swallowing his food, he nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Draco shrugged and look away, his eyes falling on the wall behind them. The rest of breakfast was had in silence.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

As much as Harry wanted Ron as his best friend, he really did, the other teen was obnoxious, rude and self-centred, often at the worst of times. And this is why Harry is glad that Ron dropped out of potions last year, opting instead to take a study period which he mostly spent making kissy faces at girls. Despite the fact, he had a girlfriend. This is often the sources of the young couple's fights. Of course, to say Ron dropped the class was really the wrong word. He had been forcibly evicted after failing several times without the help of him or Hermione. This also came with the timely news that they were now accepting those who hadn't completed potions in the Auror force. Ron's cries of woes had quickly turned to celebration.

Harry had decided to continue with potions, despite Ron's disagreement, he found the subject at least a little interesting even if it really isn't his best. He still had Hermione anyhow and the attention to detail needed for potions meant she didn't have time to nag him about his future and instead helped him with little hints here and there about his work. Today was no different even if she was going through another fight with her beloved boyfriend. She really can do better them him, Harry thinks to himself as they line but to potions and he watches her tear herself apart over him.

"Hermione," Harry says to her, a gentle hand on her shoulder as he hauls his shoulder bag slightly higher. "What did Ron do this time?"

She turns her large doe eyes at him and he can make out a faint outline of red. It occurs to him that as much as he's been suffering with both their nagging, if he hadn't noticed her tear tracks, he couldn't be much of a good friend either. "He was just being rude and inconsiderate again."

Harry frowned. "What did he say this time?"

"He was calling Lucy from Hufflepuff hot and saying how he would bang her if he could and when I confronted him he called me-."

"Ah yes Granger how delightful to hear of your story's but you will be silent when you enter my class," being cut off by Snape wasn't unusual. He was just the man to do such a thing and he supposed it was a polite thing to do when entering a class. But still, Harry couldn't help but glare at the Slytherins across from him when they chuckled rudely. He also frowned at what Hermione had been saying. He knew Ron often said that about other girls, but he never did it in the presence of his girlfriend and if he said something about the girl he supposedly love, well, Harry wouldn't stand for it.

But then they were moving, two gryfindors, four Slythrins matched with four ravenclaws and one hufflepuff. Eleven students in a year of forty-four, a perfect quarter. As had always been the case the two Gryfindors found themselves on the opposite possible side from the Slythrins, the Ravenclaws formed a neat line at the front and the single Hufflepuff hid himself at the back of the room on the Gryfindor side. The one time Harry had tried to say hi the boy had let out a squeal and hidden behind his cauldron. That was also the last time he had tried to be polite and now they just left him to his own.

The lesson started easily enough, the potion for the day was to be a highly advanced calming draught. Malfoy and his friends had stopped throwing things into his cauldron sometime during sixth year so they weren't a bother except for the occasional snarky comment and the others, as always, were painfully silent. It was going okay. Except of course the potion simply wasn't working right.

He had prepared the ingredients to the best of his ability's. He had his potion on simmer and had mixed it eleven times counter-clockwise, then three times clockwise. But it wasn't turning bright blue. And then when he completed the next step it didn't turn green. It simply wasn't working. And he couldn't ask Hermione for help. Like hell he was going to ask Snape. Not that he would really have to ask of course because soon enough the dour professor would be standing before him glaring.

And, just as he thought that, mixing the cauldron slowly, said professor stood in front of him with a growl. Harry looked up at him and tried not to glare, but surprisingly enough the man wasn't glaring as hard as he usually was. In fact a strange thing had happened since the end of the war. The professor had eased up some on all of the students, even if he was still glaring most of the time. Like now he was still glaring but compared to his glare on Thursday it was meagre. A happy light lit his face and Harry was even more surprised. That is to say, he wasn't going easy on anyone in the class. Least of all Harry.

"Mister Potter," he looked up and tried to meet those dark eyes dutifully. As they locked he felt a strange wave of familiarity, like he had seen this eyes much more recently then Friday. It was strange. Then he laughed to himself. He had been glared at by these eyes every day for the last seven years. Of course they were familiar to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Why is it you always manage to ruin your potions?" The potion master didn't sound concerned, he didn't even sound angry this time. A surprise really compared to the usual sneer. Something truly good must have happened to the professor. He hadn't any clue what though.

"Ah…"

"Stay behind after class," and he left and harry glared into his potion. The mans next target was Malfoy across the room and the green eyes just continued to glare as the class got back to normal.

The Gryffindor took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. He had gotten in trouble. Gotten in trouble for not knowing how to do something when he was in a class. "You okay Harry?"

Hermione's voice was barely a whisper, "Are you okay Harry?" In way of answering he through half a handful of dried bat eyes into the bubbling potion. "At least he didn't out right give you detention, it cant be as bad as you think. You didn't deserve it but it is better than usual."

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Hermione was right. Usually he would have been insulted and mocked and told to leave the classroom when he inevitably fought back. Because even if his dad was a dick he wouldn't let this man, his professor, get away with pushing issues onto him. He wondered if Lopez would mind listening to his complaints. Smiling just slightly he shook his head to himself, moving to the side to chop up some thyme. He dutifully ignored his friends frown. Lopez would probably get that confused look on his face and try and analyse every little mistake fixing it with logical reasoning that would make Harry annoyed, because yes, fine, maybe Snape has his reasons but so does Harry damn it.

Hermione nudged him slightly and he finally turned to her, her and her frown. "Hermione I'm fine okay, it's just the usual, I'll hang back after class and try not to get angry when he decides to insults me."

"Hmm, okay…"

And they dropped it, the lesson to full of mixing to distract them with talking. When the brewing time had finished and the class had handed in their vials, potion ingredients away and caldrons sitting on the side ready for any detention students, Hermione left Harry with a small look of encouragement that didn't bode well for anyone. Harry, true to his word, did hang back, although the thought of just following Hermione did swim through his mind many times. Especially when he found Malfoy also hanging back talking with the potions master in a slightly excited manor that didn't cross his face. And then the look was gone and a look of confusion and disgust crossed the perfectly groomed features.

"Mister Potter, if you would come forward, it really doesn't do to lurk in shadows." The growl of the professors voice brought Harry's attention back to the man and away from the other young teen.

Quickly, back straight and muscles taunt, he walked out of the shadows and forwards towards the two. He realised quickly that they were positioned in such away that verbal barbs could be directed from either of the chosen bastards. Damn it. "Professor."

The man frowned. "Mister Potter," he began, voice carrying the usual tone that meant humiliation for gryffindors everywhere, "I'm afraid that the level your work is at is unacceptable for the potions we are dealing with. While usually you are just stupid and incompetent enough to almost blow up you own cauldron we are moving onto more complicated potions and it is not going to be acceptable."

Harry tried to hold back his sneer as best he could, he really did. But it wasn't like he wasn't trying. Sure, the teen wasn't dedicating twelve hours a night to studying for the subject and it wasn't like it was his life but he was trying. It just didn't make sense the way Defense against the Darks arts does. Maybe it would if the dungeon bat did his job like he was meant to. His sneer deepened. And what did he want him to do? Give up his life? Spend every moment studying for it? Huh, not bloody likely. "And what does that mean for me professor?"

"It means you have two choices. You can be tutored by Mister Malfoy," here he turned to look at said Slytherin and Harry recoiled in outrage. That was even less likely thankyou very much, "Or you can drop the class."

Well hell isn't that just fine and dandy. Fucking hell. Harry's thoughts run a mile a minute, going through what getting kicked out of potions would mean. How bad it would be for him. It would mean he would be below the required class limit to pass the year. It would mean he wouldn't graduate. Unless he could get into another class and no one would let him in unless he was actually good at it and with no prior knowledge how the hell was he meant to get in. Fuck. He swore gently under his breath. He was being pushed into a corner with no real escape. At least, he conceded with one look at the blondes face, that he wasn't the only one not enjoying the situation. Draco Malfoy looked utterly thrown. Like he couldn't dare believe someone would order him around.

"You cannot be serious," well Harry hadn't believed the blonde to actually speak their combined thought. "You cannot expect me to… Please don't make me do this…"

Dungeon bat smirked, "Stop complaining, you already agreed to help me with this." The look deepened, "Besides what would Lucius say."

Draco, although still frowning, backed down and the two sets of eyes turned from each other to him like a bug under the knife. He was meant to decide. Did he have to? It should be easy right? Work with a classmate or fail to graduate. But hell it wasn't. "I…" he sighed, "I'll accept the tutoring."

"Excellent, now if you will I and Mister Malfoy have something to discuss," and with that he was thrown out, late to his second class of the day with no note and a new tutor. Well hell had risen hadn't it? With a soft cures he headed towards the teacher who would undoubtedly rip him a new one.

Lopez sat through his classes easily enough although Defence Against the Darks Arts had an essay due that had definitely not been completed. And Professor Lupin had frowned at him with concern when he failed to cast the blocking charm throughout the entire lesson. The young teen had made quick work of leaving when the lesson was up. Although he knew the conversation would be coming he wasn't ready to have it with the other man yet. Wasn't ready to have to face the hard truth. He couldn't succeed at DADA. When the professor dismissed them he made quick work of dodging the man and instead hurried along to the great lake where he would spend the rest of his afternoon reading. Hopefully. But the way his mind was running at the moment it wasn't likely.

He couldn't stop his thoughts running and for some reason he was tired. Much tireder then usual anyway. His legs felt heavy and he was contemplating simply laying down to sleep in the warmth of the sun. Ahh. Yes. That idea was amazing. The teen smiled at the thought as he moved quickly through the full hall. Every other student was leaving their class too. Class.

That was another thing. He had class homework to do and unlike people thought he didn't love all learning. DADA for example. It gave him a headache. He simply could not do the tasks that were asked of him. It was like his magic revolted at the idea of casting these otherwise simply spells. Or maybe he just had the action wrong.

He stopped then, dead in the centre of the hall, which was busy with teenagers and simply fell to the floor, his back against the wall. No one moved to help him around him and he was glad for it. Yes, Lopez really shouldn't have stayed up the night before to read. He let out a little sigh and buried his head in his arms trying to work out what work he actually had to do and how much time he had for personal reading in between. It was getting annoying really. Especially the DADA. For some reason, despite knowing the reason why, he simply couldn't make the magic do what he wanted. It was endlessly frustrating.

He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them close. It was endlessly annoying and it made him want to cry. He just wanted to sleep not do this work which just wouldn't work. It made some sense he guess, he was born of two dark lines why would defence work for him. He hit the floor with a clenched fist a small whine leaving his mouth. It wasn't fair! Why didn't it work! Why did he even have to study this stupid subject! He hit his fist against the ground again. He had barely even gotten his owl in the stupid thing, he didn't even need it for his ultimate goal of being an unspeakable. So why did he do it again? Why did he study for hours before the exam to try and achieve to take it this year when his magic just wouldn't do it?

There had been a reason. He was sure there had been. But he just couldn't of it right now. He couldn't think of anything right now. That was the reason he was on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest and tears tracks on his cheeks. His mind just wasn't listening or thinking or doing anything.

People were walking past him still, it was getting louder and louder, and it was hurting his head more. A thump, thump, thump that made him squash his head between his hands in an attempt to make it better.

"Lopez," the voice broke through his cloud slowly. A cloud he hadn't realised had formed. Oh damn it why couldn't he get it. Fuck it, why couldn't he do it! And why the hell did it matter? Why couldn't he remember?

He let out a small whine.

"Hey Lopez come on," the voice was back again and along with it a steading hand on his shoulder. And the world seemed just slightly clearer. "Hey," he felt a gentle hand lift his head and brown eyes came into his view.

"El…?" His throat was raspy and sore and his words were like claws against a blackboard to his own ears.

A cool hand was placed against his forehead and he pushed into it, seeking the cool, "Come on," he was up then, walking forward for some reason. And there was an arm around him directing him. The world quickly went black.

Elliot was surprised to find Lopez, his brothers friend, sitting unfocused and blank looking in the middle of a busy hallway. He crouched and tried talking to the boy, calling out his name several times but all he got was a short, "El?"

And fear was struck into his heart. From what he had heard and saw this boy was kind and gentle and he wondered why he was like this, hurt and pain and on the floor struggling to breathe. The people walked around him, ignoring him, pretending the obviously pained boy didn't exist. Elliot let out a tight breathe before helping him to his feet a guiding arm strong around his side. He let whispered words fall from his lips, words of reassurance in an attempt to keep the boy awake.

"Lopez we're gonna be to the dorms soon, okay?"

"Have you eaten today?"

"Stay with me Lopez, not far now."

"Lopez you need to breathe, come on breathe."

Not surprisingly, the little words did nothing to hold the boy awake, nor the requests for him to breathe properly. His forehead has felt boiling when Eliot had pressed his palm against it and he had seemed to out of it for any real noise to get through to him. It wasn't surprising but the fourth year Ravenclaw still lost his sanity for a few minutes turning his wand on the boy and levitating him quickly through the rest of the tower till he reached their common. He was still freaking out a bit when he got there. What was he meant to do?

He placed Lopez gently on the couch before running up to the boys dorm to find someone, anyone to help.

He didn't notice the elder blonde sitting to side with a book placed gently on her lap as she stared into space. When the youngest Storth had left, the blonde moved softly, yet hastily towards the prone form on the couch. She stood over the top of Lopez, blue eyes staring deeply before dropping to her knees beside him. The fifth year pulled a small chain of string from her pocket and tied it gently around one of the limp wrists.

The effect was instantaneous; "L-luna…?" dark black eyes blinked up and stared around.

"The flounts were knocking on your brain," she lifted the wrist, which yielded the chain, "So I helped."

Slowly the teen sat up, holding his head with his free hand. Luna sat up to, straightening her back and meeting his eyes level for level. "Y-yeah, haha, I was a bit… stressed."

"hmm," Luna smiled, "Why thought?"

She was close then, her nose knocking his gently. He could smell the soft moonflower smell that clung to her every pour and made him happy inside, reminded him of days sitting at his friends house in the summer and sleeping under the stars. Hmm, that question though. Why was he stressed? He couldn't really remember much… there was Eli, the fourth year raven who was is Simons little brother, and people walking everywhere. And Professor Lupin wanted to talk to him about him failing Defence Against the Dark Arts. He felt his throat seize up, he couldn't fail DADA. He remembered why he had taken it now, why he had suffered just to get his NEWTS. His dad, his dad who excelled at it and just wanted to be the teacher. He deeply longed to make Severus proud of him. To make Lucius look at him and go, that's my son. And he couldn't even do this one thing right. He felt his throat seize up with unshed tears and his eyes get wet.

Luna, skin soft and movements light, slowly grabbed his head and placed her forehead softly against his. Her hands held his ears. "Breathe Lopez," he tried to focus on the noise of her inhalations, "I have a friends who's good at defence. He can tutor you if you want."

Lopez's eyes widened and he took a shaky breathe in. A defence tutor? Who was even good enough to teach and help a useless limp like him? He blinked at the girl, trying to dry the tears uselessly.

"He taught me two years ago, he's quite good at it." Her voice was airy and he stared.

"Would he really agree to teach me?" he doubted it, he was useless at DADA. But, he did? Then maybe he could pass the stupid class. Maybe he could make his dad proud. His eyes went wide with hope. "Would he really really agree?"

"hmm, oh yes."

"What's his name Luna?"

"Oh his names Harry, it think you've already met actually."

"Harry?" oh, he was going to pass DADA and be tutored by his new friend. Yay.


	5. You are shy

Soooooo this chapter is a couple of days early and not late. 100% not late haha. Please read and review, I really want feedback on this story and while I have a general direction, suggestions are great and certainly welcome.

"Would he really agree to teach me?" he doubted it, he was useless at DADA. But, if he did? Then maybe he could pass the stupid class. Maybe he could make his dad proud. His eyes went wide with hope. "Would he really really agree?"

"hmm, oh yes."

"What's his name Luna?"

"Oh his names Harry, it think you've already met actually."

"Harry?" oh, he was going to pass DADA and be tutored by his new friend. Yay.

Dinner didn't seem as appealing as usual. The Gryff didn't want to have to sit so close to the Malfoy who was meant to _tutor him_ without being allowed to bombard him with curses or even just punches. That asshole and his ever-smug smirk. He told Hermione so and she too opted to go join him in a leisurely dinner in the kitchen where they were free to talk about whatever they wanted. Well vent about what ever they wanted to each other and confide in each other without friends or teachers deciding it wasn't the time. That they had something better to do then look after their emotional state. Like always.

They had pretended that they were going to dinner with everyone else, following the easy flow of students to where the food was served and veering off at the last minute, taking the long way to the kitchens so they had time to calm down. So when the pair arrived, the smell of freshly cooked meet greeting them, they weren't at had gotten over need to blow something up. Just anyway.

Hermione headed to the over eager elves, ready to tell them the situation and ask if they could eat there tonight. Not that they really needed to ask but it was the right thing to do, this was the elves territory and home. Harry headed to one of three tables in the corner that had been set up for times just like this, when teenagers just needed an escape but didn't want to miss dinner. Or lunch. Or breakfast. He picked the nearest one, a small round table which one may see in a romance movie, including even the little vial holding flowers as the centre piece. He laughed at the irony on of it; he would never be like that with Hermione. He laughed that only him and Hermione would get it among their friends. And he laughed because it was easier then screaming.

He fell in the seat and dropped his head to the small wooden table. He was tired now. Tired and fed up. Hermione joined him quickly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You okay? What did happen in potions? You didn't want to tell me?"

"It's… I'm failing potions Hermione." The girl frowned but she wasn't that surprised, harry didn't have the basic training almost every other student had and on top of that people were constantly throwing things in his cauldron. He couldn't ask Professor Snape for help either because the man would just berate him about incompetence that had only been cause because of the teachers own incompetence.

"Yes," her words were not condescending but gentle and kind. Understanding on another level.

"He ordered Malfoy to tutor me…"

He heard a small intake of breath. "Oh damn Harry."

A small pained chuckle left the boys lips. "He said that if I don't agree I will be kicked out of potions."

"But you can't you need to pass it."

"A know that Hermione."

Harry averted the warm brown eyes, instead looking down at his food, fingers listlessly picking at the piece of chicken he had. He wasn't hungry.

"I'm think about dumping Ron." Well that came out of nowhere. Kind of. It was obvious that the relationship was bad for Hermione. That he other Gryff was crushing her with increasing speed.

When he looked up again she was looking down herself, eyes on moving fingers in her lap. "I think that's a good idea," so easy to say and yet so hard to do. Despite the fact it was the truth he kind of felt as though he were betraying Ron with that one little sentence. A seven year long friendship and he was throwing it away, huh, some friend he was, ignoring Harry when he was at his worst, "He's ruining you."

"I know," a sad smile pulled at her features and just for a few seconds it looked as if she would cry, "He's so suffocating, and he demands I sit with him at dinner or lunch. Harry he wont let me talk to any other guys except you. At all."

Harry let out a small chocked sound. "What?"

"He gets jealous and throws a fit. But I have to watch as he flirts with everything that moves and checks out every girl he sees. When I comment on it he calls me irrational."

"Fucking bastard," harry growled. "You don't need him Hermione and if you don't dump him I will for you. I don't care if there's some semblance of a friendship left behind. I will get rid of him."

She chuckled again, dry and wet, small tears wetting the corners of her eyes. She shook her head and composed herself, thoughts of having to face Ron again flooding her mind. She tried to take her mine off it by speaking again to harry. "Do you have your eyes on anyone harry?"

Unbidden a happy smiling face flashed into the young man's mind. His eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head, dispelling the face into nothing, "No, no one for me."

A small smile filtered across her lips, dry but still there. "Was that hint of a lie?" she moved slightly closer, peering into his eyes, "do you have a crush?"

"Hermione," the teen said simply in response. But maybe he would let her tease for the foreign feelings that were building inside him. Whatever they were. As long as he got to hear her twinkling laugh again he was happy.

"Oh Harry that is so cute! I'm so glad you have moved on from Ginny," while he had moved on he hadn't actually found someone else. He had simply gotten over her. That foreign feeling was back again. Along with it came a disgusted build of something. Self-loathing perhaps?

He gave Hermione his best pleading look. "Please can we not talk about it?"

"hmm," she looked thoughtful and that seemed even worse if he was being honest. "About the potions matter then?"

He let out an exhausted sigh, dropping his head once more.

"He said tutoring or drop the class right?" a little head movement the girl interpreted as a yes. "Well you could drop the class, if you really wanted to anyway."

Another head movement slightly different. "No I cant."

"Oh?" The girls eyebrows drew together in muffled confusion. Her mouth slid down at the corners. "Why not?"

"It would put my below the required class to graduate. I may end up having to do another year."

"oh sorry Harry! How could I forget!? You dropped divination didn't you?" her sigh was sad and harry decided maybe he was a little hungry. Slowly he began eating little strips of meat of his chicken. "You may just have to take the tutoring for what it is."

"What it is?" He looked up just in time to see her nod.

"Your last option."

\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/

Luna made a good argument with the tutoring. A good and easy to accept argument. And so Lopez did accept it. But that didn't mean he would accept her argument about dinner. He didn't want to have to face his other friends and, merlin forbid, his brother, with tear tracks down his face and the aftershocks of a semi panic attack.

She understood of course, but she also insisted he eat something, and that meant, since he refused to go to the great hall, that a trip to the kitchens was in order. Lopez agreed to that easily enough, as long as Luna went with him. He believe her exact words in response to his prompting were, "If you thought I would be leaving you alone you are messed up Mr Prince." Are rather strong wording for one generally as tame as her.

The walk down wasn't had in silence as one might assume. Instead it was filled with bad jokes and simple arguments and confusing concept on every manner of things. Their footsteps rang through the old castle walls and there laughter bounced back on fourth as the old wick candles flickered. Most everyone else was already at the great hall eating dinner.

When they arrived at the fruit painting Luna gave Lopez the honour of tickling the pear, the boy needing as much fun as possible and the laughter that accompanied the fruits own making the elder raven claw laugh herself. The eager elves made much more noise then usual, pushing and prodding the pair towards the tables all bunched together.

The two were surprised to see the Gryffindor pair, both smiling happily at each other with a small flower sat between them in a potions vial. His smile dropped, his eyebrows drew, and an altogether horrible feeling sat at in his stomach. He felt a soft hand grip his elbow as he looked towards Harry who wore a gentle smile full of admiration for the girl sitting across from him. She was pretty. Much pretty then himself. She had long bright brown hair that curled in all the right places. Her eyes were a pretty brown and her laughter, from what he could hear, was tinkling. Harry laughed too. It made that feeling in his stomach grow even more.

He didn't want to see any more. He didn't want that feeling to grow. It hurt and made him want to vomit. They hadn't noticed the ravenclaws yet. They could leave couldn't they? But Luna's small gentle hand was still clasping his elbow, holding him still. He looked at her, asking her if they could just leave. Silently telling her he didn't want food any more and couldn't they just go?

Either she couldn't tell what he meant, or simply ignored him. He would guess the latter. For then she was pulling the pair forward, towards the still oblivious couple on their little date. Oh, it hurt and he didn't want to intrude and _Luna please let's just go._ She continued to ignore him.

It took only a few seconds for them to be noticed and the pair looked up, Harry smiling, oh that great smile, while the girl frowned slightly in confusion.

Harry was certainly surprised to see Lopez here, in the kitchens, when he could just as easily be up stairs sitting at the table of friends. Or with Malfoy, his welcoming smile dropped slightly. He looked away from the two. Hermione was surprised and confused an looked even a little mortified. But she stood easily, smiling once her confusion faded.

"Hello Luna," Lopez couldn't help but think her voice was twinkling too. "Hello?" and now she was turned to him and oh merlin and morgana he was blushing. She tilted her head to the side. "Who are you?"

"L-Lopez," had he just stuttered. He wanted to burry himself in a whole. He quickly gripped Luna's arm, the one that had been holding his elbow and turned his eyes away from the beautiful Gryffindor. And straight onto the other it seemed. He turned even redder and tried to hide himself behind Luna. Harry didn't seem very happy that they were there. In fact he looked kind of angry.

"Hello Hermione. Hello Harry," Hermione, the girls name was Hermione. For once he was glad he was shorted then normal and able to hide his whole self behind the willing Lovegood.

"Hello Luna, Lopez," The frown was gone, if only slightly. But the youngest in the room still wanted to retreat. Retreat to his bed in his dorm and his lovely warm blankets and forget the way that Harry had stared at the other girl in such admiration and kindness. Forgot the way he currently glared at Lopez where usually he would smile kindly.

"H-hi," oh god he was a mess.

"We just came to eat dinner down here. You don't mind if we join you?" Lovegood the little traitor. How could she?

"Of course not!" Hermione smiled at the pair, the boy obviously every shy in the face of new people. He seemed to know Harry though. That was odd. Still, she greeted them kindly and got up to move another table next to theirs so they could eat together. Two chairs later and they were all sat, Hermione and Luna the only two even smiling.

Harry himself was upset. He didn't know why but he was. It had something to do with Lopez turning a stunning bright red in the face of Hermione of all people. The same feeling bubbling up as when the older ravenclaw had placed a hand on the boys shoulder and said something that made him laugh. He couldn't help it as he glared at the pair. He didn't mean to. He didn't want to. He wanted to smile and try and elevate the obvious shyness that he had in no way shown when he first met harry. Although that stuttering was adorable. He wish it was aimed at himself instead. He hoped Hermione didn't get any ideas. He almost felt a growl rip from his mouth but he closed it and tried to smile, tried to not glair and make the nervous shuffle the youngest in the room did worse.

Luna just smiled pleasantly and said thank you as the elves dropped two plates in front of them.

"How are you two tonight?" Hermione, bless her, was trying at least a little bit to elevate the awkward air around them.

"I'm good, the wack spurts are being less insistent and even attacking someone else lately," Luna was happy for this fact it seemed, although she seemed saddened by the fact they were targeting another. "When I offered a charm against them the boy, well he called me many mean things and didn't accept my help."

Hermione frowned at the ridiculous creatures name and was about to say something when Harry smiled and let out a laugh. An obvious warning. She closed her mouth.

"Serves him right then Luna, whoever he is."

Lopez curled in on himself as they talked more, topic wondering into other categories and endless discussions. He was feeling shaky. He didn't want to be here. To face this. Instead, he picked at his chicken and slowly sunk lower and lower in his seat. Why did Luna do this to him?

Speaking of the evil Lovegood heir, she was currently in the mists of an argument with the other girl, Hermione? About something to do with fake creatures. Or rather, the Gryffindor girl was arguing and Luna was smiling back.

Not for the first time in the night he looked over at Harry. Harry who was staring bemused by the whole affair, a small smile on his face. And then he was looking at Lopez with a similar smile only kinder. Oh god he was turning red again.

"You are very quiet tonight?" It was a question, a whispered, are you okay? With different words.

He didn't speak in return, simply nodded.

"hmm," a hand went to his chin, rubbing gently and a tilt of his head. "I hope it's not because of our company?"

The way he said it, for some reason, made the small and shrunken Lopez giggle softly. "No," his word was quiet and barely there but it got a smile from the Gryffindor, unnoticed by the other.

All night Harry had been looking over at Lopez, trying to figure out what was wrong, why the boy wasn't taking to Hermione as he had Harry, why he looked so sad and shy and just… not Lopez. Maybe it was the introduction of Hermione that had made him sad, maybe he was just a shy person in nature, Harry hadn't a clue. But he wanted to find out. When he had questioned the boy he hadn't really expected much of an answer but the giggle that he got warmed his insides, made his stomach curl pleasantly and his body tingle. He leaned down on his hand, his elbow resting on the table and his head in his hand, all attention on his new friend. "What is it then?"

Lopez felt warmer at seeing the familiar smile. "I… I don't know. I didn't mean to interrupt you and your f-friend is all," well no that wasn't all but Lopez didn't want to tell the boy all his problems at this point in time. However… he was going to ask for tutoring. "and… um… I'm failing one of my classes."

Harry frowned. "What class?"

"DADA," he said looking down. He squeezed his hands together between his legs, his face lightening again, he felt so incompetent.

"Really?" the surprise made him feel even worse. "Do you need some help? I would be willing to help if you-," unfortunately he didn't get to finish as Lopez tackled him a bone crushing hug, making the elder of the two fall to the floor, his head banging harshly against the stone.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lopez chanted over and over, arms wrapped tight around the boys neck.

Harry smiled but squirmed, because of god Lopez was on top of him. Lopez had his warm body pressed flush to Harry's. and it seemed Harry's own body liked it. He froze. His mind trying to work through what was happening. Oh shit, he thought, _Oh shit._ He couldn't help pushing Lopez away, his hands firmly around the boys shoulders and holding him off of his own body. He felt disgusted. He felt his insides rumble. His crotch burn heatedly, _Oh fuck._

He looked to the other boy, the boy who wore a blinding smile at him, the boy who then tilted his head in confusion because he was being pushed away. The _boy_ who had such pretty eyes and such a nice mouth and- Harry stopped his mind before it could go any further. He stood quickly, patting himself down as if to remove dirt when in reality he just wanted to remove his mind. This couldn't be happening. In fact it wasn't. It was just his body's natural reaction to having someone lay on top him. Yeah that's right.

He tried to smile at the other boy, but it was shaky and probably a little cold. "Yeah I will tutor you. Just… um… lets talk about it tomorrow yeah? I'm kinda tired so I'm going to go bed now." He flicked his eyes away from a curious gaze, "You coming Hermione?" was his voice shaking, oh god it was. But why would it? It was just his body react naturally to the warmth of another person.

"Huh?" he moved his head towards the door, "oh sure."

"Bye Luna! Lopez!" She called as she left.

Harry was shaking as he walked, anger, fear, anxiety, disbelief, all swimming inside him trying to get out in some way. Oh, and of course his ever present magic that was currently trying to tear its way out and attack the person that was making its host feel this way. It growled under his skin and Harry knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Instead, despite Hermione's gentle prodding questions he left the castle to go to the quidditch pitch.

Hermione and her prodding questions followed. Her prodding worried questions. Something had happened in the kitchens, she didn't know what, but it set Harry off, set his magic off. She shivered from the feel of the usual kind presence clawing at her and trying to tell her to go away. To leave their master alone. She tried to hold her own magic back from attack his and tried desperately to get her questions across to him. It did not seem to be working.

They had gone to the kitchens to get away from the stress and for some reason it had caused more. She didn't know what the Ravenclaw had done but she growled slightly under her breath at him, angry at him for obviously hurting her friend, her brother.

On nights like this, when Harry was so distraught and angry his magic was acting up, Hermione knew that he wouldn't head to the common or to the dorms. She knew that he would rather fly out his anger, let himself be carried away by a storm then have to face anyone else. Have the opportunity to hurt anyone else. So she wasn't surprised when he left the castle in spite of the cold wiping wind and the dark night sky.

Quietly, many metres behind, she followed. She hissed as the cold air got fiercer and lashed at her arms, biting and clawing. She let out a small whine when a light smattering of rain began to fall. But she didn't turn back. Because just like she knew he wouldn't go back to the dorms in fear of hurting someone else, she knew he wouldn't care if he hurt himself.

Harry was unaware of her now. Desperate to simply be rid of the excess magic, of the emotion, of the fear. He knew it was simply his body reacting, what else could it be? But he still hurt at the thought. At the thought of being a freak just like he had been told growing up. Just like every summer his uncle and aunt and cousin, his only blood family and relatives, reminded him with sharp words and booming voices and harsh hitting hands.

 _Oh god_ , he thought to himself as he sunk to his knees in the centre of the quidditch pitch. _Oh god,_ he thought as his tears were washed away by the pouring rain falling around him.

He could feel them now. Hands pulling at him, pushing him, punching him. The bruising from this latest summer still stung and pulled when he did particular stuff. A scream tore itself from his lungs along with a wave of magic that pushed the rain away to the edges of the pitch. Along with his anger and sadness and memories that swum at the front if his mind. Then he passed out and Hermione went running.

\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/

Lopez frowned when Harry left, the happy smile from learning he may just pass DADA disappearing along with his friend. Harry had seemed nervous and upset about something and- Lopez shrunk in on himself- it was probably his fault. He looked down at his hands. So tiny. He hated it. He clenched them and unclenched them. What had he done wrong?

He looked at the door again and tried not to cry. Oh, this day was horrible.

"Lopez…" He looked distractedly at Luna before throwing himself at her, wrapping his arms around her neck. He looked up at her slightly as she spoke quietly to him. She was frowning. "Harry had a bad day himself, please don't mind him, he will come around."

For some reason that made Lopez even sadder. That night he dreamt of harsh hard hitting hands, roaring voices which said words he couldn't quite make out and a crying child who slept in the cupboard under the stairs.

\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/

Harry woke the next morning with a splitting headache and aching muscles. His magic was tired and wanted him to rest but he couldn't, he had class and school and friends. Hermione was worried when she saw him. Freaking out by grabbing at his hands and pulling him into a hug. His body sagged in relief at the feeling of hers against him. A gentle comforting warmth. His body didn't react.

"Are you okay?" it was whispered in his ear and he smiled tiredly. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat and frowned just a little bit.

"I will be Herms, its fine."

She made that noise again, one of disbelief and concern and he sighed. Pulling away he tried to smile a bit more, make it a bit brighter. It didn't work very well but it would be all Hermione was getting for now so she would just have to deal. He turned away from her, ignoring the oblivious Ron in the corner of the room who was drooling over a scantily clad sixth year girl Harry could care less about.

And it hit him again. The reason he was upset. He didn't care about her. Despite her half-dressed state he didn't react at all, his body not even paying attention. He hadn't even noticed her in the room. He heard a voice growl at the back of his head.

 _"Freak!"_ Harry shook his head, taking a step away from where he stood as if that would remove the wayward thoughts from his mind. _"Look at them other freaks, parading around on the street like liking boys is a good thing. Little cocksuckers like to get fucked in the ass. They are just a bunch of Faggots. Are you a faggot freak?"_

Harry closed his eyes and clenched his fist by his side. He isn't a freak. He doesn't like boys. Or dicks. Or sucking cocks. He pulled in a deep breath. He isn't a freak. He doesn't like boys. Gently he smiled at Hermione. Maybe he should get a girlfriend. A nice girl from Gryffindor and definitely not from Ravenclaw. A tall brunet with light eyes. Yeah. That sounded nice. And definitely not short blonde with cute dark eyes. He dared not think of Lopez.

"Come one Herms, lets get to breakfast." Yeah a girlfriend would fix him.

\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/


	6. But you are smart unlike gryffindors

Sorry its late again and the same length of last time but at least its out right?

Wednesday

Brief interlude, letters from friends

Lopez woke early the next morning, his face tear streaked and his head thumping with words that came from a mouth he didn't know. He had had a quick warm shower, trying to warm the cold inside him. The shower had washed away the tears that had fallen as he slept. The nightmare had come from nowhere. The threatening voices had come from nowhere and they had hurt him deep inside. A crushing pain. Words he'd heard muggles use and call magic uses. Memories that weren't his own. He wanted to go back to sleep but he didn't want to dream again. He didn't want to have to suffer the nightmares.

Instead, his head hurting and his stomach aching he went down to the common room with one of his older books under his arm. The teen slid into the lounge closest to a fireplace and waved his hand, a fire bubbling to life. A mutter fell from his lips, words that barely made sense in his own mind and didn't make sense in reality. Something along the lines of a complaint of the cold air and its harsh impact against his skin.

Only slightly louder than sounds of crackling firewood, the comment didn't matter anymore than the near silence that was left behind it. He sighed into the comfy fabric and pulled his book and onto his lap, his hand gently caressing the warn leather gently. It was an old book, one of his first books, one that his fathers had given him when he was seven and couldn't understand why he didn't get to live with his family.

It went through the life of a young boy, a young king, who had had to go into hiding in an orphanage when his father died at the hands of his rotten uncle. It went through his struggles as a man was hired to find a fake prince and he watched as the other boys were slowly killed one by one. He eventually reached his rightful place on the throne and now, a conquer of war. It was a fun one and yet it shoved a boy into a position he should never have been. A position that Lopez himself had been in.

It was a great story and had helped through so many struggles and doubts he had gone through without his fathers to help him. It comforted him when he had no parents to go to, made him feel like somehow he wasn't alone. That he was simply a prince in hiding. He hadn't read it in years and yet it was still his first instinct to seek it out when his nightmares greeted him and he had no one to go to.

He smiled it when a small piece of purple paper fell from the pages and laughed when he realised it was a scrap of paper his friend had passed him in class one time. It was lined he found, not unusual. A short message on purple lined paper that made him smile and yet a sense of longing appear in his heart.

 _You coming to the centre later tonight? Heard theres a rager going down and all our friends are coming_

No grammar, little spelling and an odd sense of humour. Clair for sure. Clair with her incessant smiles and loud booming laughter. Ha. He recognised this feeling. Nostalgia. The warm longing feeling of memories inside him. He missed his friends. He missed the long nights spent reading with Clair and the loud parties that Ruby dragged him to.

And the "rager." He remembered this one specifically.

He remembered the open area where festivals were usually held, fondly deemed, "the centre," where someone from his school, probably anyway, had set up a large booming music system and people had just danced. It had been fun, a mix of exciting and enticing as people through themselves around, moving just because they wanted to, no adults holding them back. No rules. The way many forgot about reality.

Lopez didn't go every time, rarely wanting to be thrown into the mix of noise and bodies and sweat, finding it just as easy to escape in a good book. Nevertheless, sometimes. Just sometimes, the words weren't enough and he craved the movement that came with the dancing. The loud blasting music, which left him with a headache for days after. Because it made him remember he was alive.

This party had been good. A mess. But good. Exciting. He chuckled at the memories that flooded his mind. Memories of Clair dragging him along to the centre of the area, a large sunken pit with giant trees that teens had somehow found their way into. Alcohol had obviously been present and Clair had gotten just slightly tipsy, fostering bottles of premixed vodka into his hands at any time they were empty. He chuckled to himself in the silence.

When was the last time he had sent a letter to his friend? When was the last time he had read a letter from them?

A week, he was sure. And of course they had come over on the holidays, himself also going to see them in the place he grew up. And once more nostalgia thumped through him. A vision of the family's house in Australia, the gum trees, and the smell of a warm summer day. He flicked a hand and the fire burned brighter, his mind filling with all the smells he loved. The memory of a warm summer night as Clair dragged him onto the roof to stare at the stars.

And then he moved, his body longing the sight of stars and the midnight air, even if it would cause cold to seep into his bones. The fire lingered behind him, flickering even when he was gone out the common room door. The Ravenclaw's common sanctuary and home, the one place where they belonged except the library, closing far behind him.

He was lucky the room was up high, on one of the highest levels, but he wanted to go higher, up and up and up. The highest point he could go with his feet safely on the ground. His wondering legs took him to the highest peaks of the astronomy tower. Oh how he loved Astronomy, and every step he took, every cold breeze that blew through him was worth the sight of the stars that he could see.

How he loved the stars. He wish he could venture in them one day. Discover their secrets, make them his to share with the world. How he wished. Maybe he could wield some magic to take him there. Maybe one day he could be up there. Or he could just sit here. He could marvel at the bright dots of light that could spark and explode at any moment.

He dropped himself into a cross-legged position. The ground was cold and Lopez felt a shiver ripped through him but he just held himself tightly. Oh, the sky was so pretty. And it distracted him from that dream. The god-awful dream. Hah, of course then it was back. The graphic sounds and the smashing fists. Then he shivered for a whole other reason.

 _A hard fist struck him in the head. His head rung and the world spun on a diamond tilt. The world buzzed horribly._

 _"_ _You little freak! How dare you try to eat at our table!?" Cruel horrible words that rung somewhere deeper then just the surface. They hurt sure, but they shouldn't hurt this much, cause this much pain._

 _"_ _Please uncle," a child's voice came from his mouth, young and high-pitched. Begging_. _"Uncle-!"_

A large squawk pulled him out, the nightmare not quiet vanishing with the birds incoming. It was a bird, a parcel gripped tight in its talons. An eagle of gigantic size, a wingspan of exactly 2 metres. He should know; he helped measure it.

He froze on instinct, the bird coming to land gracefully next to him. Yep, Clair's without a doubt. How she tagged a wedge eagle as a familiar no one ever found out. It landed gracefully next to him, its wings the only sound it made in the night. He let a small, endearing sigh fall from his lips. He had asked her not to send Callahan when getting letters to him; they had many friends she could get to send the letters, all of them with their own fine familiars. She had been using one of Mikala's owls to get letters to him until now.

He looked down at the wrapped package, just small enough for him to hold in his arms. He supposed that Mikala's owls were too small to carry this package across the seas to him.

He stroked a gentle hand down the bird's feathers, careful not to mess up the careful grooming that one of his old friends had done to make him beautiful. Callahan stretched up into the hand, proud like only a bird of his regal status could be and like his father and brother tried to imitate endlessly.

"How are you Callahan?" he didn't stop himself before speaking to the bird, it wasn't that weird to talk to a familiar, even if it wasn't your own. He longed to find one himself, not just an owl to traffic letters but a creature to become one of his family. He longed for that bond.

The eagle let out a small quiet trill. It was happy and kind. He wanted more pats.

Lopez giggled. "You are good little birdy aren't you?"

An indignant squawk and a little jump as his hand was pushed off. Lopez laughed this time, louder then before. Callahan let out a cry and then a sigh, dropping his head in a complete human way. He jumped onto the parcel, and let out more loud squawks.

"Okay boy, I understand." He carefully pulled the parcel towards him, smiling happily at the bird.

The parcel was surprisingly light, moving easily for its size. A letter sat on top, messy letters spelling his name. He sighed, he wished Clair would learn to right neatly.

He pulled it off easily, opening it and reading it silently.

 _Lopez Prince_

At least she knew how to start a letter formally.

 _Dude why have you not been responding to our letters lately?_

He huffed out a chuckled but resigned himself to continuing.

 _Well, you're busy I get that haha, but a lot has happened so far this year. And when I say a lot, I mean a LOT. It seemed that the teachers have deemed us able to pick our own dorm mates, a good thing for me and Kile haha, not for everyone else. And there is a new exchange program that everyone is trying to get into._

 _Apparently, they have decided that experiencing new cultures is finally important enough for students to actually have the ability to go on exchange. Who knew? Anyway. What this means, if you would actually read the letters we send, is that their may be a possibility of some students from here going to Hogwarts for a month and vice versa. Unfortunately, it may not be us. But you know._

 _In other new, Marka is pregnant. Which is awesome, kind of, except you know, he is sixteen and has no experience with children. We're trying to help him as much as possible but he won't tell us who the father is. We think it is one of the teachers, perhaps Mr. L._

Lopez was constricted on the news of his friend being pregnant. He had been in a relationship for a while but no one knew who with and he is sixteen. Everyone would help though he was sure. He sighed. He wished he could be there to see his friend glowing with bright pride and a devious smile. Blue eyes would smile with madness.

 _Speaking of, one of the old teachers got into a massive dual with a student and Kya won! But then have you met Kya? Of course she fucking won. She's perfect at everything. And way, way too nice. A lot like you._

 _Anyway, I don't know what time you will get this, sometime at night probably and sorry, I had to send Callahan, the package is too big for any of our other birds to carry. And he is mighty and strong and won't get eaten by a fucking dragon. I miss Loufa._

A memory flashed to the ravenclaws mind, a dead owl and a crying Clair as they sat on the roof of their old dorm building. He missed Loufa too.

 _Anyway, we put some feather light charms on the package so it won't be too heavy but you'll have to open it to see what's inside. And I would consider doing it when you are on your own never know what could be inside. ;)_

 _Hoping to hear from you and see you soon._

 _Clair and friends._

 _PS. I don't know what the rules are on enchanted items there but Thomas said they can be harsh so maybe don't show some of the items to everyone? And some of the spells are experimental. You have been warned._

 _PPS. What's going on with you?_

He smiled at the little ps and the note and everything the letter entailed. But then his eyes flicked to the package and his curiosity got the better of him. He was alone now wasn't he? He could look through it right?

With a gentle stroke of Callahan's feathers and a shuffled to make more room, Lopez quickly opened the box. And then a gasp slipped from his lips. Inside was expanded to fit books and weapons and cauldrons and jewellery and potions supplies that you just couldn't get in England. It was magical, pun intended all right. He stared for a few seconds and awe before reaching for the first thing that caught his eye. _Spell properties, names and physical being. Where to start!_ He let out a sharp squeak, Callahan going wide eyed and hoping away.

He didn't care, this book was gold, pure gold. He opened it straight away, intending on reading it without pause. Along with the other books of course. Oh the pages were so thin and warm and old. The bindings were beautiful, a rich deep red with shiny black writing and what felt like snake skin. He opened it and inhaled deeply, smelling the memories and the moments and everything that the old book had to offer. He could feel the magic on it to. Feel how many spells at been cast to restore it to its current state. Feel how _old it was._ A shiver ran through his body. Oh hell this was amazing.

He gently ran a hand down the letterings on the first page, the ink stained pages that were written by hand. No spell work. That meant it was an _original_. Oh, Merlin that was amazing. He wondered how they had even gotten it, how they had managed to get an original. The likely hood was impossible and so so rare. And how grateful he was that they had given it to him. The front page had two simple words.

 _Volume One_

Oh sweet merlin their was more than one. THERE WAS MORE THEN ONE. He was freaking out and giggling just a bit. He couldn't control himself as he started to read, marvelling at the words in the margins, corrections, hints. He thought he might die it was amazing. He had read three pages when Callahan nudged him impatiently.

He turned wide excited eyes to the eagle, confused as to what the boy wanted. Of course when the sharp annoyed eyes turn from him to a the letter Lopez realised that she should probably write back. Hell he would have to write back and say thank for everything. He didn't know what he had done to deserve it but he wouldn't say no. That gave him pause. Why was he getting all these great presents, as much as he loved them, could he really accept them. What did they mean?

He moved to the box and quickly secured a pen and paper, smiling at the fact Clair would never use a quill. He wrote slowly, deliberately.

 _Clair_

 _Hey,_

 _It has been too long, sorry for the lack of writing really, I should have written more, I've just been a bit busy lately. And Marka is pregnant? Wow, that's surprising but I trust you guys to look after him and the child. I wish I could be there though, I miss everyone even if I saw you on the holidays._

 _But there is a chance you could come on exchange? Really?! That would be amazing and fantastic; you could meet my new friend!_

 _I forgot to mention that didn't I? I made a new friend, and he's really pretty and nice. He has a really beautiful smile and glowing green eyes that are really nice. He's also really kind and doesn't mind when I ramble about my books! And he said he's going to tutor me in DADA!_

 _Also thank you for the package, I've already started reading one of the books. But are you sure it is okay for me to have these things? They seem priceless and… amazing. Thank you for them and I cant wait to hear from you again. Maybe see you too._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Lopez._

The teen glanced over the bit about Harry again, smiling to himself. He wondered when the older boy would be able to tutor him. If it would be soon. Although he didn't want to be a nuisance, he did need some help. And he had said he would…

He smiled folding the paper gently and handing it the eagle. Callahan gave a soft hoot before taking to the sky's again leaving Lopez there with a box of books he would spend all night reading.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Harry woke slowly his body feeling as though it had been robbed of every good thing it had ever had. It ached and screamed and he moved as slowly as possible. For a terrifying second he thought that he was back in the cupboard after a beating, but the ground registered below him, the grass beneath him boiling hot.

Above him the night sky shone, the sun just peaking its way over the horizon. He reached deep into his head to try and remember what had lead him here, out to the ditches of the quidditch in the middle of the night all his magic drained from his body and his mind aching. He felt so _empty._ He groaned, sitting up slowly, his chest feeling like it was broken without the key part inside him. He'd burned up all his magic. And damn did it hurt. The feeling would be gone by morning, his magic at least a partially returned.

He rubbed right over the spot that ached and thumped, slowly, ever so slowly making his way back up to the castle. He was worried about everything right now. Worried about what was wrong with him. Why his body had reacted to Lopez the way it did. He just wanted to forget about that. He wasn't… he didn't… he didn't like men. He wasn't one of the people his uncle screamed at one the streets and called a _faggot_. His uncle was cruel and evil and he understood that. It was okay for people to like the same sex as them. But… he just… he couldn't be that. _He couldn't._

By the time he made it back to the castle some students had already made their way through the grounds, milling here and there in groups of two or three. The occasional person alone. But all were to asleep to wonder why the "boy-who-lived" was covered in grass and dirt with a singed uniform was wondering around this early. In fact, for one of the first times in a while, no one even turned to look at him. So despite his pain and his empty ache that was slowly filling itself back up, he smiled slightly. Although he did stop on his way up past the stairs on the third floor, leaning himself on the wall. Just around the corner, he could hear unfamiliar voices speaking loudly. He couldn't help listening in, nothing else to do.

"I was really worried about him," the first voice said, it was young, perhaps fourth or fifth year. And a guys from what he could tell. Mentally Harry dubbed him guy 1.

"I would be too honestly. Do you think he's okay? I mean, breaking down like that isn't normal." A female voice piped up and the Gryff couldn't help but be curious who they were talking about.

"Luna helped him calm down, but I was just really worried. Still am, I didn't see him a dinner." Peaking around the corner Harry caught a quick flash of Ravenclaw blue. He wondered if asking Luna or Lopez would know what was… wrong… He frowned down at his hands. Lopez… he didn't know if he could see the boy right now. Not until he sorted himself out. Sorted out what ever was going on with his stupid body.

He heard a large sigh before guy 1 started talking again. "It must be hard for him, but I heard he may get a tutor. He doesn't break down a lot no, from what I heard this is the first time. He could drop the class but he really doesn't want to."

Getting bored with the conversation and feeling his headache worsening, Harry quickly rounded the corner, breaking up the little group with a small excuse me. He hurried along to his dorm after that, not stopping even when his chest ached a little more and his head thumped loudly in his ears. The common room was typically quiet, as usual on a Tuesday morning at, he glanced at the clock, holy hell 6:57, well… that is… earlier then he thought. A large yawn left his mouth at the prospect of it being so early. But, he supposed, an okay time to start the day. An okay time to look at all the girls.

He looked around. Oh and girls there were. At one of the tables near the fire place a couple of fifth years sat fully clothed in uniforms, one with large protruding boobs. He tried to imagine what he could do to them…? How attractive they were? But it just wasn't working. The usual feeling that Ron talked about just wasn't there. He frowned. Maybe he just liked small boobs. He wondered if Ginny was still dating Seamus? She'd always been nice. Even if it was in a little bit of a sisterly way. She'd always been pretty and cool and she could ride a broom like a champ.

Of course then his eyes landed on the girl coming down the stairs with long blonde hair and skirt that was surly against regulation. Her boobs were big, her skin was clear, and her waist was small. She was infamous, the Gryffindor slut. And she was looking directly at him.

She had her bright green eyes, murky compared to his own, set on him, and her simple grate turned to a sexy walk with a flick of the hips and her shoulders pumping up her boobs with every movement. A filthy smile slid across her lips. "Hello, _Harry,"_ well, he supposed, the way she said his name certainly did something to him. He just wasn't sure what.

He had heard the rumours on her too, the threesome Snape had interrupted and how she had traded house points for sex. How she had been with every boy, and even some girls, in Gryffindor. She would help him, even if she didn't know she was, she would help him for sure. And of course that's why he didn't throw off the hands that slithered over his shoulders and smiled at the openly obvious attempts at sexual appeal she was throwing at him. He supposed it was nice actually. Having her arms around his neck. Although her rubbing his arm was kind of weird.

"You look lonely _Harry_ ," again the way she said his name was odd. It lingered and caressed his ear, made something twist inside him. He wasn't really sure what. But at least it was something. A small smirk flited across his face. He knew he wasn't gay. Just unaccustomed, welcomed the first body his own could get.

"Hey," he stopped for a second, trying to remember her name, hoping he would get it right. "Darcy?"

She giggled and jumped slightly, her boobs jiggling and Harry couldn't help but turn his eyes to the _very_ prominent lumps on her chest. Again he felt something stir inside him. That was definitely a good sign.

"Diabella," she pressed close to his side, "my names _Diabella."_

Harry gulped, and like so many others, smiled at her. "Hi then," he breathed deeply, "Diabella, is-."

"Oh please _Harry_ , Bella is fine." She looked him up and down in a very obvious many. "And I think you know what I want?"

He didn't really, but he didn't want to appear stupid so he just nodded his head. "Of course."

"Good," she tugged on his arm slightly, "wanna have breakfast with me?"

He gulped again and looked down at her visible boobs. "Sure."


End file.
